Siguiendo el camino
by nela2307
Summary: Seguirá la vida siendo la misma luego de la renuncia del ser amado. Uno podrá pensar que existe futuro a pesar de tanta agonía... Los personajes seguirán el rumbo que su vida, la que estará llena de experiencias, alegrias y tristezas
1. Chapter 1

**El dolor del adiós**

Era de noche, una de las noches más obscuras y frías que se presentaban ese invierno, pero aún así, el frio del clima no se comparaba con el frio de esa habitación.

Terrence Grantchester estaba sentado en una banca de madera, de esas que se colocan en los pasillos de los hospitales, él estaba completamente solo y fijando su vista a la puerta de salida. Estaba inmutable, con la mirada fija y con el rastro de unas lágrimas que hacía poco había secado con su pañuelo. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse y ordenando sus ideas luego de saberse solo, tan solo como cuando regresó a Londres luego de buscar a su madre en otro invierno hace dos años y fuera rechazado rotundamente.

-¿Por qué? – Expresó el muchacho hacia la soledad del pasillo y arrugaba la tela del pantalón con sus manos que lo empuñaban fuertemente – ¿Por qué tengo que seguir un destino que nunca elegí?

Se puso de pie una vez se sintió un poco más calmado y colocando su máscara de indiferencia, se dirigió ante la puerta donde detrás de ella estaba su condena, "el peso de sus brazos", como él lo dijo en la azotea hace poco tiempo atrás. Peinó sus cabellos con los dedos, arregló el cuello de su camisa y la corbata que estaba inclinada, tragó en seco y tocó levemente la puerta. Esperó que le dieran la invitación a pasar dentro y en ese momento se juró ser insensible y no dejar que otra persona ingrese en su interior, en su espíritu, aquel que tanto había protegido hasta que la conoció a ella.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, como esperando que todo fuera un sueño, sin embargo arremetía como la más dura realidad. La realidad de la responsabilidad de comprometerse con alguien sin sentir tan sólo compañerismo… nada más.

Miró a Susana sentada en su silla, la analizó, pensó para sí mismo que era bella pero aún así sería imposible amarla, no de la manera en que ama a Candy. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y pudo percatarse de la ventana que daba vista hacia la avenida, sin decir una sola palabra se posicionó delante de ella con la finalidad de poder ver a Candy irse - "si tan solo voltease a verme", "sin tan solo me diera esa señal", "yo sería capaz de dejarlo todo por estar a su lado" – pensó en joven inglés. Pudo observar la silueta femenina que lentamente se alejaba del hospital y de él, la vio dando lentos pasos que cada vez agrandaban la distancia entre sus vidas y a la vez lastimaban su corazón, su espíritu, su ser. Observó y esperó todo el tiempo que se podía divisar esa diminuta silueta hasta que dobló la esquina y ya no supo más de ella.

Estrujó la tela de cortina con ansias y desesperación que disimulaba bajo su imagen de desdén, no quería hacer notar su nerviosismo, su congoja, escuchó decir a Susana que podría ir detrás de su pecosa, sin embargo su sentido del deber y el honor salieron a flote y le respondió - te elegí a ti Susana-, nunca antes en toda su vida había lamentado haber dicho esa oración, tan corta pero tan comprometedora, respiró profundo e imperceptible, giró su rostro hacia la calle, se le vinieron a su mente felices recuerdos que en ese momento le parecería fueran de una vida pasada… una época distante a la que él estaba viviendo. Se lamentó en su conciencia – "elegí a Susana y no a ti Candy", "si esa era la forma de separarnos habría sido mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido"-, inmediatamente pudo ver el rostro de Candy en el cristal reprochándole su pensamiento "para mí ha sido un gusto el conocerte Terry", le dijo la imagen, a lo cual él tomó la cortina con fuerza y tiró de ella mientras en su mente trataba de consolarse "soy feliz de haberte conocido, soy feliz"… Sin embargo la tristeza y el pesar lo agobiaban. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, de pensar, de no llorar porque se juró que esa vez, la de la escalera jamás se volvería a repetir, nunca.

Giró sobre sus talones, abrió los ojos y sonrió a Susana, tenía que desempeñar el mejor papel de su carrera, el de nunca demostrar sus verdaderas emociones, si el Terrence Grantchester adolescente era irascible, déspota e indiferente, el nuevo Terrence sería taciturno, callado, amable y encantador… sólo con Susana, puesto que era con ella con quien había decidido quedarse por responsabilidad, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba poder sostener esa careta.

Se quedó unos minutos más al lado de ella, sin decir una sola palabra, al parecer lo comprendía, sin embargo la odió más porque sabía cuánto daño le estaba causando. Luego de soportar la agobiante atmósfera de dicha habitación, salió despidiéndose de Susana como todo un caballero. Se apresuró a irse a su departamento con la finalidad de pensar todo lo sucedido y tratar de buscar una solución. En medio camino pasó frente al hotel donde se hospedaba Candy, paró el coche de forma inmediata, miró hacia el ventanal donde ella se habría hospedado, estaba iluminada… "¡Dios!" – pensó, "no se ha ido aún, ella está ahí". Estacionó el carro y bajó presuroso de él sin mirar ni siquiera la calle… en cuanto escuchó el sonido de un claxon y el estridor de los neumáticos contra el pavimento, no le dio tiempo de voltear siquiera cuando sintió el fuerte impacto del automóvil contra su cuerpo y luego todo fue obscuridad.

…

Candice White Andrew estaba en la estación de trenes que partiría rumbo hacia Chicago, todo el camino desde el hospital hasta el lugar donde se encontraba había sido una agonía, lenta y cruel. No sabía que pensar, que hacer ni menos cómo sentir… porque ya sabía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo en esa ciudad y su último atisbo de esperanza se quedó con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules profundos que marcaron su existencia. Sus lágrimas sutilmente surcaban sus mejillas, las cuales presurosa trataba de secar sin evitar que volvieran brotar inmediatamente.

Tomó el tren apenas llegó, no quería sentir por un segundo más el aire de esa ciudad que solo le trajo la más amargas de las tristezas, nuevamente estaba sola, pero esta vez era por su propia decisión, quizá no la más adecuada para ella, pero sí la correcta. Pensó en su interior "todos mis sueños se fueron en ese abrazo", "mis esperanzas de volver a verte y tenerte cerca desde mi llegada como polizonte en el barco siguiéndote, desde mi carrera hasta la colina de Pony una vez supe que estuviste ahí, desde la banca vacía del segundo nivel del teatro en Chicago viendo tu presentación y desde que pude verte solamente por un instante tan breve pero tan profundo en el tren y supe que sin decirnos una sola palabra… nos amábamos". Secó nuevamente sus lágrimas y acomodó su valija en los anaqueles superiores del vagón común donde había conseguido asiento. El tren fue llenándose lentamente hasta que sonó el silbato de la partida, tuvo una sensación de angustia, sabía en su interior que sería la última vez que estaría tan cerca de Terry, de su Terry, a quien había dejado solo, con ella.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior, queriendo ahogar el llanto que quería hacerse como un nudo que ahogaba su garganta. Trató de descansar un poco, escuchó el llanto de un bebé con sus padres, los miró y no pudo evitarlo luego de consolar al bebé que pensó algún día tener con Terry, sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes y abundantes y cada vez más acrecentándose el dolor hiriente que estaba punto de estallar en su garganta, se acercó a la puerta del vagón del tren en movimiento, la abrió y un aire gélido tocó su rostro… y por fin, en esa soledad fría, oscura e inmensa pudo desahogarse en llanto, en lamento, en dolor. Pensó en Terry y en todas las oportunidades que la vida les daría para volver a verse, pero ahora… ahora, eso sería imposible, inevitable, perenne.

-Terrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy – gritó al viento y sentía que debía hacerlo así, llamarlo para ver si ese aire gélido le traería aunque fuese su aroma y el sonido de su voz – Terrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy – volvió a gritar y cayó de rodillas. Era doloroso y eso la debilitaba, la sola idea de saberlo cerca y a la vez lejos, de haberlo sentido suyo por un breve tiempo y ahora simplemente ya no era nada, nada. La soledad, la angustia, la tristeza y finalmente la ira contra el destino y contra aquella que por sacrificio hizo que se hiciera de lado y renuncie al único amor que había sentido; eso sí, era amor lo que sentía por aquel rebelde que supo enseñarle a amar de una forma distinta, de leer entre líneas aquellos gestos, aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa que sólo tenía con ella.

Arrodillada en el piso del vagón, se tocó ligeramente la frente, la sintió caliente – tengo fiebre – se dijo – debe ser la caminata bajo la nieve – pero en verdad sabía que no era solo por eso. Quiso levantarse y no pudo, sus piernas no respondieron como quería y finalmente, se desmayó.

…..

Albert, el joven amigo de Candy, quien estaba tranquilamente en el apartamento en donde vivía con ella, estaba arreglando todo el lugar, limpiando y decorando. De alguna manera estaba feliz no solo por compartir con esa muchacha que lo ayudó en un momento de gran necesidad, sino que también sentía una especie de pesadumbre al saber que su corazón latía por otro que según entendía había sido amigo suyo.

-¿Cómo será ese tal Terry?, no lo recuerdo en absoluto – mientras arreglaba una pila de cartas que Candy había recibido por parte del aludido – Al parecer debe ser alguien muy especial para que se haya llevado el corazón de "mi pequeña".

Al mencionar eso último, tuvo un sobresalto, jamás la había llamado "mi" pequeña, como un sentido de propiedad, siempre la trató como simplemente "pequeña" representando en esas palabras una sincera amistad.

-¿Qué me sucede?, no puedo siquiera – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras ajustaba sus cabellos en sus puños – no debería…

Calló de repente, no quería pensar ni mucho menos aceptar la idea que estaba a punto de estallar en su cabeza, quería a Candy como amiga, como quizá a una hermana pequeña, pero de algún tiempo hasta ahora, empezó a sentir a su joven compañera como algo más que ello, la empezó a ver como mujer y por tanto empezó a sentirse atraído por ella y su corazón que siempre fue solitario estaba entregándose poco a poco al sentimiento de amor.

-No puedo avanzar más con esto, no podría vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo y más aún sabiendo que está enamorada de otro – pensó mientras le daba un ligero puño a la pared que estaba al lado del mueble donde se encontraba sentado – tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto se descontrole y pueda enamorarme sin medida de Candy.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación mientras pensaba en que la muchacha en cuestión estaría en esos momentos acompañada de cierto joven actor inglés del que siempre hablaba todo el día y hasta oía mencionar en sus sueños.

-Él lleva la ventaja – se dijo nuevamente y se miró al espejo de la pared – ocupa sus pensamientos casi todo el día y su nombre lo veo escrito hasta en la sopa – mencionando esto último recordó la vez que Candy había preparado una sopa de letras con solo las letras T,E, R,Y y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo con ese recuerdo – Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo, algo – se presionó las sienes - ¿Quién eres? – se refirió a su imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías? ¿A qué te dedicabas?, son tantas preguntas y ni una sola llega a mi mente como quisiera, es tan confuso, tan frustrante.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, la observó en la oscuridad de la noche y se sintió solo, estaba tan habituado a su presencia, que su lejanía lo angustiaba.

-Espero que todo te esté yendo bien, pequeña – y sonrió a dicha oscuridad mientras giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

…..

Hola chicas, de nuevo aquí en los tablones del fanfiction… y es verdad uno cuando empieza, nunca termina.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios con mi fic anterior "Remembranzas", como lo mencioné, es mi versión personal de Candy en sus tres ediciones: anime, manga y Final Story. Recopilando aquello que me daba pistas que anhoito era mi adorado Terry.

Este fic es alternativo, me será un poco más difícil porque no me ciño exactamente a la historia original.

Espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado y también sus reviews para conocer sus apreciaciones al respecto y ya saben estoy dispuesta hasta que me tiren tomatazos con tal de mejorar.

Un gran saludo y acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura.


	2. Cap 2 Accidentados y enfermos

**Accidentados y enfermos**

**New York**

La gente empezó a arremolinarse en torno de la persona accidentada, muchos de ellos murmuraban.

-¿Qué pasó? – decían unos

-Simplemente salió corriendo de su automóvil hacia el hotel sin percatarse que venía un vehículo – decía otro

-Yo no lo pude ver, en serio… no fue mi intención – lloraba el chofer del auto quien era un joven de apenas unos 18 años

-Es cierto – dijo una mujer – yo lo vi correr sin mirar siquiera la calle

-Ojalá esté vivo – decía muchos de los presentes

-Hay que llamar un médico – dijo una mujer de estatura mediana y cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba al herido – soy enfermera – dijo a la multitud – por favor apártense un poco, veré como se encuentra – se agachó y colocó sus dedos en el cuello de Terry para sentir s pulso – está vivo pero muy débil, necesita atención inmediata, por favor llamen a una ambulancia.

No fue necesario que ella lo mencionase, el personal del hotel se había comunicado con urgencia al hospital para que envíe a su equipo médico.

-¿Quién será?, es tan joven – decían muchos

-Su rostro me parece conocido – expresó una señora refinada que era huésped del hotel

-A mi también – comentó su amiga

-¿No es ese actor que está en la obra de Romeo y Julieta que se acaba de estrenar? – señaló el esposo de la segunda

-Es muy parecido, pero no creo que sea él. Ha de estar en la fiesta que se celebran luego de los debuts de teatro – reitero la amiga

-A mí sí me parece que es él – se acercó un poco al joven – señorita – llamó a la enfermera que estaba limpiando las heridas de Terry con un pañuelo – sería conveniente saber quién es la persona que está accidentada para avisar a sus familiares, quizá tenga alguna identificación en su bolsillo

-Señora – respondió la enfermera – no sé si sea lo correcto revisar los bolsillos del señor

-Es más incorrecto el no saber de quién se trata y mucho menos comunicarle a sus familiares que él se encuentra en este estado tan delicado – respondió al señora mayor y se acercó al herido, se inclinó sobre él y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos algún documento que lo identificase, mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas murmullos de reprobación ante su actitud, enojándola, ante lo que ella contestó – en vez de estar juzgando mi actitud, deberían ver la vuestra que sólo se dedican a mirar la desgracia ajena, siendo lo primero que deberían hacer es socorrer al herido como lo está haciendo esta gentil enfermera y saber quién es esta persona puesto que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que algunos de nuestros hijos, esposos, hermanos o familiares se encuentren en esta situación y no sepamos su paradero y mucho menos como ayudarlo. ¡Él necesita de su familia para que lo apoye y para eso necesitamos saber su identidad!

Con lo último dicho por la señora, la gente se quedó muda y empezó a retirarse lentamente del lugar, mientras que otros traían desde el hotel bandejas con agua para que la enfermera siguiera con la limpieza de las heridas del accidentado. La señora pudo encontrar en un bolsillo del pantalón una cartera en donde se encontraban los documentos del joven, luego de leerlos dijo – vaya no estabas equivocado querido – refiriéndose al esposo – es el mismísimo Terrence Grantchester.

-Tenemos que avisarle a algunos de sus familiares – dijo el esposo.

-No se le conoce a ninguno, siempre ha sido reservado – contestó la enfermera que era una fiel admiradora suya y que apenas supo la identidad del joven, se puso más dedicada con sus atenciones con él.

-Llamaré al grupo de teatro donde él trabaja – dijo la amiga de la señora que estuvo al lado de Terrence.

-No creo que halles a nadie a esta hora, todos deben estar en la recepción – contestó su amiga.

-Querida, si no te molesta, iré a la recepción y buscaré al director de la obra – respondió el esposo de la primera – quédate con tu amiga, la Sra. Donovan.

-Está bien cariño, ten cuidado – le sonrió la Sra. Taylor a su esposo.

Apenas los presentes escucharon el nombre de la persona que yacía tendida en el pavimento, se empezaron a acercar, pero esta vez con mayor curiosidad y no había muchacha que quisiera si quiera tocar unos cabellos de Terry.

-¡Favor de retiraos! – gritó la enfermera – no ven que está delicado, lo que menos necesita ahora es gente que lo agobie – en eso se escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia – gracias al cielo, por fin llegaron – fue lo último que expreso y posteriormente terminó de limpiar las heridas del inglés.

La ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos inmovilizaron a Terry, lo colocaron sobre la camilla y lo trasladaron junto con la enfermera de nombre Evelyn que trabajaba en el mismo hospital a donde dirigían al herido.

En otro lado de New York, el Sr. Taylor llegó presuroso ante la entrada de la mansión donde se celebraba el agasajo a los actores. Le solicitaron su entrada, al no contar con ella, los guardias le indicaron que se sería imposible pasar; sin embargo el Sr. Taylor les dijo que era urgente, que necesitaba contactarse con alguien de la compañía Stratford porque uno de sus actores había sufrido un aparatoso accidente.

Los vigilantes dudaron un momento, puesto que casi todos los protagonistas estaban en la celebración, siendo los únicos ausentes Susana Marlow por su accidente y Terrence Grantchester quien no era asiduo a dichos eventos.

-Señor, lo lamentamos pero que usted está en una error, puesto que todos los actores se encuentran dentro – dijo uno de los guardianes

-Pero, ¿cómo? – Respondió el Sr. Taylor - les aseguro que el Sr. Grantchester acaba de tener un accidente frente al hotel donde me hospedo, favor créanme.

-¿El Sr. Grantchester, dice? – respondió el otro guardián

-Es verdad, vimos su identificación y por ello vine hasta aquí en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera contactarse con su familia – respondió el Sr. Taylor alterado

-Bueno, es un poco increíble, el Sr. Grantcheste casi nunca viene a estos eventos y no creo que sea él, pero si usted me dice que tiene su identificación, llamaré al Sr. Heathaway.

Dentro de la recepción uno de los vigilantes se hizo presente y con la vista pudo ubicar a Robert Heathaway junto con otros actores incluyendo a Eleanor Baker. En eso el primero se acercó al segundo y lo llamó para un lado con la finalidad de no hacer demasiado escándalo con la noticia, mientras Eleanor los miraba con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación, se estremeció con solo ver el rostro del vigilante y luego el de Robert que disimuladamente la miró a ella y continuó con su conversación. En ese preciso momento el corazón de madre de Eleanor dio un brinco y de sus labios salió un susurro casi audible pero lleno de preocupación – Terry… - y aún sin tener la certeza de cuál era el tema de conversación entre el representante del grupo Stratford y su acompañante, su corazón lo sabía, su alma lo sabía, a su hijo algo le había sucedido y no era nada bueno por el semblante que llevaba.

-Tengo que retirarme – dijo Robert con gesto serio y preocupado a todos los presentes, su vista se fijó en Eleanor y continuó – Sra. Baker, le agradecería me pudiera acompañar, es un asuntos que a usted también le interesaría.

Apenas escuchó de sus labios que era un "asunto que a ella también le interesaría", supo que en verdad era algo delicado, sintió un leve estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y un ligero vahído en donde Robert la sujetó firmemente antes que los demás se percatasen de lo sucedido.

-Por favor cálmate Eleanor, no sabemos todavía que es lo que ha sucedido exactamente. Es mejor que salgamos, hay una persona que me ha venido a buscar para comunicarme de tu hijo – susurró Robert muy cerca a Eleanor.

Eleanor respiró hondo y con determinación de madre salió presurosa despidiéndose de los asistentes, salió junto a Robert. Tenía angustia, miedo ante la incertidumbre de lo que le hubiese sucedido a su hijo, fue acercándose a la entrada principal de la mansión y observó la presencia de un hombre maduro parado junto al otro guardia. Al acercarse el hombre se presentó como el señor Taylor.

-Sr. Taylor – mucho gusto dijo Robert al notar el claro mutismo de Eleanor – le presento a la Sr. Baker, una persona próxima al Sr. Grantchester, por favor díganos que ha sucedido.

-El Sr. Grantchester ha sufrido un accidente frente al hotel Royal que es cercano a Central Park, donde me hospedo. Bajó intempestivamente de su coche y cruzó la calle sin siquiera mirar que venía un auto a velocidad. Está delicado. Ya deben de haberlo llevado al hospital Bellevue.

-¡Dios Santo! – exclamó Eleanor y se desvaneció. Robert la sujetó y los vigilantes trajeron una silla donde sentarla. Una vez repuesta se levantó presurosa y dijo – tenemos que ir, debo estar ahí.

-Sr. Taylor, le estamos infinitamente agradecidos, déjenos escoltarlo hasta su hotel una vez nosotros nos quedemos en el hospital – indicó Robert.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Heathaway, en verdad solo es necesario que me dejen en el hospital, de allí yo estaré yendo por mi cuenta al hotel. Han de estar muy preocupados por la situación de su amigo – y miró a Eleanor Baker.

Tomaron el primer carruaje que estuvo disponible, Robert no estaba en condiciones de conducir por los nervios. Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de 20 minutos. Eleanor fue la primera en llegar a la estación de enfermeras.

-Señorita, por favor, necesitamos saber del estado del Sr. Grantchester – habló atropellando las palabras.

-Señora Baker – expresó la enfermera al reconocer a la actriz – ehh… - sí, el Sr. Grantchester se encuentra en sala de observación. Le tomaron unas placas radiográficas para evaluar el daño sufrido. Se encuentra en la habitación 212.

-Gracias señorita. ¿podría verlo? – solicitó Eleanor, que ya estaba acompañada por Robert.

-Solo se permiten familiares cercanos señora, lo lamento – apenas mencionó esas palabras la enfermera, Eleanor se tensó, estaba nerviosa y ahora no podría ver a su hijo porque no estaba dicho el vínculo que entre ellos dos existía; sin embargo, ese momento, era el momento, el que debía actuar como nunca antes lo había hecho y ya no importaba si que era juzgada por su secreto, tomó valor – yo… soy… su madre.

Al escuchar esas palabras tanto Robert como la enfermera se quedaron estupefactos, Robert aunque sabía del secreto no pensó que alguna vez sería admitido por Eleanor de esa manera y la enfermera porque no podría creer que ese vínculo tan cercano existiera entre la mencionada actriz y su adorado actor.

-Está bien… - sin más que creer las palabras de Eleanor – puede pasar.

Eleanor estaba sujetándose del brazo de Robert mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Terrence.

-¿Robert?, ¿tú deducirías por qué bajó de esa manera de su automóvil?

-No lo sé Eleanor, él nunca ha sido una persona imprudente como para cometer algo como eso

-Sabía que su novia estaba por llegar a New York para el estreno

-¿Su… novia? – se asombró Robert, nunca había escuchado que Terry tenía alguna relación y menos por el carácter tan explosivo del joven – pero, ¿cómo?, no le he conocido a nadie y sólo he visto interés por Susana Marlow luego del accidente.

-Eso es porque Terry es un muchacho muy noble, no puede sobrellevar la culpa de haber sido salvado por Susana a costa de su salud. Estaba destrozado por las decisiones que debería tomar. Nunca me dijo nada y no era necesario, sé lo que mi hijo ha estado viviendo sin necesidad de que me lo dijera.

-Sí, pero, ¿en que podría relacionarse eso con el accidente?

-Dijo el Sr. Taylor que el accidente fue frente al Hotel Royal y ese es justamente donde él hizo las reservaciones para la estadía de Candy en New York

-¿Candy?

-Así se llama la novia de mi hijo – sonrió Eleanor – es una muchacha encantadora y sólo la he visto un par de veces en Escocia.

-Al parecer esa relación es hace un buen tiempo atrás puesto que Terry ya lleva un año con nosotros.

-Así es, se conocieron en el colegio en Londres, ella pertenece a una de las más poderosas familias de América y Escocia, los Andrew; sin embargo, hay algo… No sé que pudo motivar a Terry cruzar así la calle y provocar este accidente y mucho menos que Candy no haya estado ahí. Algo no está bien.

Terminaron la conversación y se percataron que llegaron justamente frente a la habitación de Terrence, Eleanor cogió el pomo con nerviosismo y determinación, abrió la puerta y desde el interior estaba tenuemente iluminada. Se encontraba un médico con dos enfermeras evaluando unas placas y atendiendo al paciente.

-Disculpen – expresó la hermosa mujer – ¿podría ingresar a ver a mi hijo?

-Él está delicado – señaló el médico – puede pasar sin hacer ruido, estamos evaluando su estado general.

Luego de un momento donde el silencio incrementaba la impaciencia. El médico se acercó a los visitantes.

-Señores – aclaró su garganta – el paciente ha sufrido varias contusione y la fractura de su brazo derecho, en sí, son las heridas de mayor gravedad que ha sufrido y hay que agradecer al cielo que no haya sido un accidente fatal, al parecer el conductor pudo haberlos visto a tiempo y desvió el rumbo del automóvil. Eleanor y Robert respiraron un poco aliviados – Sin embargo – continuó el médico y los visitantes se pusieron tensos antes lo que venía a continuación – él no responde, está en un estado de inconsciencia por el golpe sufrido, tendremos que esperar a que despierte para saber la magnitud del daño en la cabeza.

-¿Esperar? – salió un grito de la boca de Eleanor - ¿cómo que esperar?, no sabe cómo se encuentra en realidad mi hijo.

-Señora cálmese, hemos hecho todo lo posible para que el Sr. Grantchester se establezca, pero hay cuestiones que solo la naturaleza puede hacer y eso es que él debe despertar por su propia cuenta.

-No puede ser y cuándo podría ser eso

-Dentro de las próximas 48 horas es un plazo estimado y prudente, lo importante es que él puede respirar por sus propios medios y eso es bastante alentador – sonrió el médico para transmitirle confianza a la madre de Terry.

Las 48 horas restantes iban a ser largas y tensas, se acercaba a su hijo a cada instante para saber si respiraba o tenía fiebre. Al parecer solo dormía.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hijo? ¿por qué actuaste tan precipitadamente? ¿Dónde está Candy? – a lo último, se le vino una idea en la cabeza, llamaría al hotel Royal donde se hospedaba la aludida.

Salió de la habitación encargando a Robert el cuidado de Terry, solicitó el teléfono en la estación de enfermeras y se comunicó con el hotel. Ahí le informaron que Candice White Andrew se había retirado aproximadamente 30 minutos antes del accidente sufrido por Terry, rumbo a Chicago.

-Candy – mencionó Eleanor entre dientes - regresaste a Chicago – las ideas empezaron a tener forma en su cabeza – Susana. Candy debió enterarse de Susana y se fue a Chicago, eso significa que lo dejó, abandonó a mi hijo y él… él se fue a buscarla y por eso no pensó, solo actuó y ese acto lo trajo aquí … casi al borde de la muerte – las lágrimas de Eleanor se hicieron presentes en ese hermoso rostro, lloraba por el estado de su hijo pero lloraba aún más por el corazón roto del mismo, por su sufrimiento y por lo que de alguna manera lo puso en ese estado.

**Chicago**

El tren proveniente de la ciudad de New York se hacía presente en la estación de Chicago. Todos los pasajeros bajaron inmediatamente del mismo mientras que los boleteros realizaban las inspecciones de rutina. En eso, uno de ellos se percató de un bulto rojo tirado en la barandilla posterior de un vagón, al acercarse más pudo notar que era una mujer quien yacía tendida. Se sobresaltó e inmediatamente tocó el silbato de aviso mientras rápidamente sujeto a la yaciente en sus brazos.

-Señorita – la llamaba - ¡señorita!, responda – mientras los presentes se percataban del hecho y empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor – señorita… - con voz preocupada supo que estaba inconsciente y pudo notar que su rostro estaba completamente arrebolado y pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, la misma que tocó para percibir un fuerte calor - ¡está volando en fiebre! – exclamó - debemos llamar a sus familiares, busquen alguna identificación – ordenó a sus compañeros. Uno de ellos empezó a abrir la valija y buscar entre las pertenencias personales del a jovencita, en eso, encontró un sobre que estaba en donde decía claramente el nombre del destinatario "Candice White Andrew" - ¡Es una Andrew! – pronunció con la voz alta y a la vez en su mente no entendió como una Andrew podría estar en esa situación y menos viajando en un vagón de tercera – tenemos que comunicarles – terminó de decir mientras se alejaba del lugar en busca de un teléfono en el oficina de la estación.

Una vez en la oficina cogió el teléfono y solicitó a la operadora del servicio que lo comunicaran con la residencia de los Andrew. A pesar que la carta evidenciaba de algún modo el vínculo de parentesco de la jovencita con tan poderosa familia, no podía tener la certeza que fuera uno de ellos. Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando una voz femenina respondió al teléfono.

-Residencia de la familia Andrew – contestó Doroty

-Buenos días, llamamos desde la estación de trenes… - dudó un poco en seguir – es sobre la Srta. Candice White Andrew.

-¡La señorita Candy!, ¿qué sucedió con ella? – respondió sobresaltada la interlocutora

-¿La conoce señorita? – preguntó indeciso el trabajador de la estación

-Por supuesto, es la hija del señor William Andrew, ¿qué le sucedió? – volvió a reiterar la pregunta Doroty

-¿Es usted su familiar? – volvió a preguntar el hombre – es necesario que informe a su familia

-Espere un momento, le voy a pasar con el señorito Conrwell, su primo – Doroty informó a Archie, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión estudiando, que estaban llamando por Candy en la estación de trenes. Archie inmediatamente salió de la estancia tomó e teléfono como un loco.

-Buenos días, dígame que pasó con mi prima – tropezaba las palabras intentando hablar

-Buenos días, señor Cornwell – contestó el hombre - La señorita Andrew fue encontrada en la barandilla de un vagón de tercera clase del tren proveniente de la ciudad de New York, está inconsciente y presenta mucha fiebre, en estos momentos se la está trasladando a la enfermería de la estación.

-Estoy yendo inmediatamente – respondió Archie y salió de la mansión buscar al chofer.

En el camino Archie trataba de calmarse por la preocupación de saber que Candy estaba delicada, pero lo que más le intranquilizaba era el motivo por el cual ella estaba regresando de New York tan pronto.

-Debe ser ese maldito de Grantchester – murmuró para sí – algo le debe haber hecho, si la ha lastimado, juro que… - empuñó su mano y la miró con furia imaginando el rostro de Terry – juró que me las pagará.

Llegaron en muy breve plazo a la estación, sin embargo para Archie fue una larga travesía, la angustia y la incertidumbre de lo que estaría pasando a Candy lo agobiaba y más aún después que su hermano se haya ido a la guerra sin siquiera haberse despedido de él. Una vez en la estación, bajó del auto, portaba un fino abrigo de piel y un sombrero, el cual sacó para ingresar a la estancia, Archie realmente era muy guapo, alto, de ojos caramelo, cabello castaño claro, perfil delineado y todo un caballero gentil, atento y cortés; muchas jovencitas que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaban mirándolo y él simplemente las ignoraba, no por arrogancia sino porque su mente estaba maquinando a mil… sí, mil ideas, mil pensamientos, mil conclusiones.

Llegó hasta la recepcionista y solicitó conversar con el encargado de la estación, indicándole que estaba buscando a una familiar que se encontraba delicada de salud. La señorita le dijo que esperaba cuando fue a llamar a una puerta y detrás de ella apareció un hombre alto y delgado que se presentó como el Sr. Morris, encargado, atentamente le solicitó que lo acompañase hacia la enfermería. Archie estaba concentrado, preocupado, angustiado, lo que el Sr. Morris le relataba sobre cómo habían encontrado a Candy desmayado en la barandilla del vagón y que seguramente habría estado así toda la noche de nevada, realmente lo tenían en shock. Llegaron a la enfermería y pudo observar unas cuantas camillas en donde sólo una estaba ocupada.

El médico al ver a los recién llegados, se acercó a saludar y preguntar la identidad y parentesco con la paciente, Archie se presentó y el médico le reportó su diagnóstico "neumonía". Cuando apenas Archie escuchó el diagnóstico, una corriente helada atravesó su columna vertebral – neumonía – susurró – eso quiere decir… - dudó en continuar – que ella… - tragó en seco para terminar su pregunta - ¿podrá salvarse?

-Sr. Cornwell – contestó el anciano médico – la neumonía es una enfermedad mortal, sí, pero con cuidado y por ser una paciente joven podría recuperarse en una semana y convalecer como unas dos más. Lo conveniente sería trasladarla a un hospital.

-Doctor, quería consultarle si es posible atenderla en la casa. Mi familia tiene los medios necesarios para ello y no importa el costo, lo único que queremos es que Candy se recupere – Archie estaba desesperado, la neumonía en esos años era mortal.

-Sr. Cornwell, se necesitaría personal especializado y tenerla aislada, si le soy sincero es mejor atenderla en casa, debido a que los hospitales son ambientes muy infecciosos y ella podría empeorar porque está débil. Si su familia y creo que es cierto, tiene los medios necesarios para su atención, podría llevársela inmediatamente y contratar al personal médico para su cuidado.

-Inmediatamente lo haré – dicho esto, Archie cargó a Candy en sus brazos, la cubrió con una manta y salió presuroso al automóvil – mientras salía solicitó al médico y al personal de servicio el costo de sus honorarios y que por favor se comuniquen con el hospital para que se reporten en la residencia Andrew. El médico asintió e hizo la llamada pertinente.

Una vez en la mansión de los Andry, Archie ocupó la habitación que fuera de Anthony para la recuperación de Candy, llamó a Annie y a Patty para que lo ayuden con el cuidado de su amiga. No podía evitar sentir más allá que una simple preocupación amical, en verdad amaba a Candy más que eso, pero aprendió con el transcurso del tiempo a aceptar su realidad, jamás ocuparía el corazón de esa jovencita porque ella lo tenía entregado a un engreído aristócrata inglés.

**New York**

-Madre, Terry no ha venido a verme en dos días – musitó Susana - ¿qué habrá sucedido? – y en su mente se cruzaba la idea que Terry había ido detrás de Candy

-Hija, no te preocupes, puede ser por las presentaciones del teatro – mintió la mujer mayor, sabía que Terry había sufrido un accidente, puesto que fue publicado en primeras planas al día siguiente de los sucedido. No quería preocupar a su hija.

-Pero madre… él debería aunque sea enviar algún mensaje – sollozó Susana

-Hija, no te desesperes, iré a ver qué se puede hacer – y salió de la habitación de Susana – "tendré que buscarlo entre todos los hospitales del ciudad" - pensó – tengo que saber cómo está realmente para poder comunicárselo a Susana.

La señora Marlow era una mujer viuda y mayor con una única hija, Susana, en ella había volcado todos sus afectos y también sus esperanzas. Vivían cómodamente debido a la pensión que su esposo dejó como herencia y tenían algunos ingresos extras por el talento de Susana en la actuación. Cuando Susana sufrió el accidente, la Sra. Marlow trató por todos los medios de auto consolarse ante la nueva realidad de su hija, desvalida y sin ninguna posibilidad de progresar y salir adelante en la vida y por último, ningún hombre estaría dispuesto de atarse a una minusválida. Entonces, dentro de su mente germinó la idea que el único responsable de la situación deplorable de su hija era Terrence Grantchester, que si bien él no lo pidió, fue salvado de morir por el sacrificio hecho por Susana con la consecuencia de perder su extremidad inferior.

-Susy está por él –se repetía Sra. Marlow – mientras salía del hospital en búsqueda de la ubicación de Terry – tengo que saber cómo está él, sea lo que sea, no podrá dejar de lado a mi hija, él debe responder por ella, es su deber – continuaba con su monólogo furibundo la mujer.

Tomó el primer taxi y se dirigió al Hospital Bellevue, muy conocido en New York, iba con determinación, ella tenía la idea que el accidente fue algo sin importancia, que quizá era algo que con una simple recuperación se lograría superar fácilmente – Terrence tendrá que escucharme – se decía para sí mientras estaba en el carruaje rumbo al hospital – él no pondrá como excusa este simple accidente para desentenderse de mi hija, es su deber y me conocerá que como su madre seré capaz de todo para lograr que ella sea feliz – bramaba la mujer por el enojo y la frustación de ver a su hija tan desolada por la ausencia del muchacho.

Al llegar al hospital bajó precipitadamente del carruaje que la conducía, ingresó y se dirigió directamente hacia la recepcionista.

-Señorita, buenos días, quisiera saber si el Sr. Terrence Grantchester se encuentra en este hospital – solicitó la Sra. Marlow.

-¿Es usted algún familiar? – preguntó la recepcionista

-Bueno… eh… -dudó un poco – soy… la madre de su novia – respondió

-¿Su novia? – se sorprendió la recepcionista, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su actor favorito tendría novia, "que suerte de su hija", pensó para sí la señorita – si, él está en la habitación 212.

-Muchas gracias señorita, ¿podría pasar a verlo?

-Bueno en estos momentos él aún se encuentra descansando, pero creo que no haya inconvenientes si es que usted es un "familiar" – recalcó la palabra "familiar" con pesar.

Una vez absuelta su inquietud, la Sra. Marlow subió las escaleras al segundo nivel y empezó a buscar la habitación de Terry, tenía muchas palabras que decirle para ponerlo en su lugar. Pensaba que si bien estaba en cama, al menos podría enviar un mensajero que llevara recados a su Susy para que no esté tan angustiada.

Llegó a la habitación, tocó ligeramente, nadie respondió, decidió ingresar sin la autorización y al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Terrence echado en una camilla completamente dormido. Esa visión le dio coraje a la mujer mayor, así que se acercó presurosa hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¡Vaya Sr. Grantchester!, no puedo creer su desfachatez, estando usted descansando mientras mi querida hija sufriendo por su ausencia. ¡Al menos pudo haberle enviado una nota para tranquilizarla, ella está hecho un manojo de nervios. No sé como mi niña puede estar enamorada de usted… ¡un descarado!

Terry sequía inmutable, no respondía a lo que le decía la Sra. Marlow, entonces eso exasperó aún más a la mujer.

-Ahora finge estar dormido, es un sinvergüenza, al menos debería demostrar algo de modales y responder no dejar que hable absolutamente sola – lo cogió del hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente – ¡despierte y responda como un hombre!

-¡Ya basta! – se escuchó una voz furibunda a la espalda de la Sra. Marlow - ¿quién se cree usted para venir a importunar así de esa manera a este lugar?

La señora Marlow volteó sobre sus talones y fijó su mirada en unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban con furia e impotencia, a lo cual ella sintió un poco de temor – ¿Qui… Quién es usted? – tratando de reconocer a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a ella, luego de un momento la reconoció – E.. El.. Eleanor Baker.

-La misma que usted acaba de mencionar y reitero mi pregunta ¡¿Quién es usted? – bramó la mujer.

-Soy… la Sra. Marlow – guardando un poco más la compostura – la madre de Susana Marlow, la novia de Terrence

-¿La.. la novia de Terrence? – se sorprendió Eleanor, ahora sus conjeturas estaban tomando sentido – No… puede ser – murmuró esto último

-Sí, la madre la novia de Terrence y creo que tengo el suficiente derecho de venir a reclamarle a él su comportamiento para con mi hija – exclamó la Sra. Marlow con un dejo de superioridad.

-¡¿Qué? – entre sorpresa y asombro respondió Eleanor – primero déjeme aclararle unos puntos, primero: usted no tiene el derecho de venir aquí a hablarle de esa manera a MI HIJO y segundo: la única novia que conozco y apruebo para él es la Srta. Andrew.

-Su… su… hijo – balbuceó la sra. Marlow.

-Así es y le agradecería que por favor se retire inmediatamente, él no se encuentra en condiciones que lo molesten y mucho menos que vengan a levantarle la voz, yo soy su madre y así como usted defiende a su hija, yo defiendo al mío – Habló amenazadoramente Eleanor, presa de la ira.

-Pero… mi hija, ella está…

-Sé cómo está su hija, pero créame que mi hijo no tiene la culpa del estado en que ella se encuentra, fueron hechos fortuitos que él no hubiera querido vivir. Ahora si me disculpa, le suplico que se retire, no estoy dispuesta a soportar su presencia aquí luego de las palabras y el trato expresado para con él – Eleanor se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta invitando a la Sra. Marlow a salir, la misma que bajó la cabeza y rápidamente salió sin decir más palabras.

-Terry – se acercó a su hijo mientras él seguía durmiendo – hijito, mi bebé, yo estoy aquí contigo… ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de lo que has estado sufriendo. No lo mereces mi vida. Verás que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte y ver la mejor solución para que seas feliz, te lo prometo mi vida – y besó su frente tiernamente, ahora dedícate a recuperarte y que puedas despertar muy pronto – diciendo esto último sonrió, tenía mil cosas en la mente y una de ellas era impulsar a su hijo a recuperar su felicidad.

…..

Hola chicas, aquí la continuación todavía no estamos en la mejor parte, pero quiero darle el sentido de participación entre ambas madres Eleanor vs Sra Marlow, las mismas que buscarán la felicidad de sus hijos y será una ardua tarea.

Agradezco a:

Lizzig: maravillosa escritora, muy buenos fics y es un orgullo que te dediques un tiempo en leerme. GemaGrandchester: tus comentarios me hacen querer seguir haciendo cada vez mejor mi fic y espero que sea más interesante que el anterior.

A todas las lectoras silenciosas que leen estas líneas dedicadas con mucho cariño.


	3. Cap 3 Recuperándose

**Recuperándose**

**Chicago**

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Archie había recogido a Candy de la estación de trenes. Junto con él se encontraban Annie y Patty quienes cuidaban junto con los médicos y enfermeras dedicadas a su recuperación.

Como al medio día, notaron que Candy empezaba a inquietarse y entre sueños llamaba a Terry y a Anthony, era un murmullo lastimero y triste. Pudo entre lágrimas y lamentos de la pesadilla que tuvo, llamarlo, decir su nombre y lo escuchó en sus oídos. Al fin pudo despertarse y dar alivio a los presentes, en su mente estaba la triste despedida, la separación. El dolor que en su cuerpo sentía no era nada comparado con el dolor de su alma.

Apenas se incorporó levemente, Patricia vino a su regazo llorando desconsoladamente. Candy pensó que quizá ya se habían enterado de su rompimiento con Terry y como siempre, mostró una de sus inigualables sonrisas que ocultaban su más grande tristeza.

-No es nada – dijo – ¡ya lo superaré! – afirmó tratando de ser optimista

Sin embargo, Patty seguía llorando y pudo notar que los ojos de Archie y Annie también estaban ensombrecidos y eso la preocupó.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó

-Stear, Stear se fue a la guerra y tan solo dejó una carta de despedida – se lamentaba Patty

-No puede ser – si el corazón de Candy ya estaba dolido por Terry, la noticia que Stear había marchado a la guerra simplemente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Estaban en dicha conversación, cuando ingresó a la habitación la Sra. Elroy quien furiosa increpó que Stear había ido a la guerra por influencia de Candy y la culpó de todas las desgracias de la familia, desde la muerte de Anthony hasta la desaparición del tío abuelo William. Inmediatamente le solicitó que se retirase de la casa, puesto que la misma Candy había solicitado no ser una Andrew y al renegar del apellido simplemente ese no era lugar para ella.

Candy en ese preciso momento se levantó aún muy débil y le solicitó a Patty que le ayude a vestirse, luego salieron en el automóvil de Archie hasta su departamento donde vivía con Albert. Iba durmiendo en el camino, su debilidad por la enfermedad le impedía estar más de quince minutos despierta, la fiebre había menguado; sin embargo, su respiración era breve, casi imperceptible.

Al llegar al edificio, miró la entrada y le parecía increíble que hace apenas unos días atrás haya salido a través de esa entrada con la más amplia de las sonrisas y con la esperanza de reencontrarse con el dueño de su corazón. Ahora, en esa fría tarde de invierno, todo parecía irreal, aquello vivido y lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, la peor de todas y quería despertar de una buena vez. Lo que hizo que ella volviese a la realidad fue la voz de Annie quien le decía que empiece a avanzar puesto que hacía mucho frío y no era bueno para la salud de la rubia. Se dirigieron a las escaleras que accedían a los pisos superiores, miró hacia el altillo y mientras ella iba subiendo escalón por escalón, en su mente siempre repetía "Albert", "Albert", "contigo hallaré consuelo".

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento Archie dio unos ligeros toques. Albert apareció tras ella y Candy al verlo sintió sosiego y se arrojó a sus brazos desmayándose.

-¡Candy! – expresó Albert con sorpresa y fijando mirada interrogante a los tres amigos.

-Albert. Candy ha llegado hace tres días a Chicago, la hemos estado atendiendo en la mansión de Chicago, acaba de despertar y ha decidido regresar aquí – habló Archie omitiendo el altercado con la tía abuela Elroy.

-Oh…, la llevaré a su habitación – inmediatamente alzó a Candy entre sus brazos y la sintió ligera, sin peso, débil, frágil. La tendió en su cama y pudo mirarla bien – "es tan hermosa" – pensó para sí mientras acomodaba un rizo que se había posado en su frente – "qué habrá sucedido Candy, ¿por qué estás así?, tan delgada, tan pálida, inerte – acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla y el mentón de la joven y posteriormente la cubrió con una manta y salió a conversar con los muchachos.

-La acabo de recostar, muchas gracias por haberla traído, en estos momentos prepararé algo para que pueda comer apenas despierte, ¿quieren acompañarnos? – solicitó Albert

-En verdad tenemos que retirarnos – explicó Archie – estos días hemos estado sin descanso y quisiera que al menos Annie y Patty reposen. Yo vendré en la noche para ver si falta algo necesario y estaré coordinando con el médico y la enfermera para que vengan a asistir a Candy en su recuperación.

-Muchas gracias Archie – dijo Albert, en verdad lo agradecía de corazón. Para él, Candy era la persona más importante y verla así simplemente lo devastaba.

Annie, Archie y Patty se despidieron de Albert y éste quedó solo con Candy en el departamento, empezó a cocinar una sopa para que cuando la pecosa se levantara, tuviera que comer. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que apenas si escuchó que ella lloraba casi en silencio.

-¿Candy? – se asomó Albert hacia el recibidor y la vio parada en la entrada de su dormitorio, apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron y expresaron el dolor y la desazón de sentirse nuevamente sola y sin esperanzas.

-Albert – exclamó Candy y volvió a llorar

-Pequeña – expresó Albert mientras posaba su mano sobre la rubia cabellera de la joven – pequeña… - solo le salían esas palabras de su boca; sin embargo en su mente cavilaba "mi pequeña", "cuánto me duele verte así", "quisiera consolarte y el solo tacto de mi mano en tu cabello me hace anhelar ser yo a quien amas".

Candy al escuchar la voz de Albert, dio rienda suelta a su dolor, lloraba y convulsionaba su cuerpo con cada lágrima que salía. Albert al notarla así, rápidamente se acercó y la abrazó.

-Candy, dime ¿qué sucedió?

-Terry… Terry – era lo único que ella lograba decir entre sollozos

-¿Qué pasó con Terry? – y un sentimiento de celos, furia e indignación se clavó en su corazón

-Rompí con Terry – mientras limpiaba su rostro – ella… Susana… ella, si fuera una persona horrible… quizás yo…

-¿Susana? – expresó Albert con asombro. Quién era Susana, en su mente preguntaba el rubio… se le presentaron imágenes de Terry y esa tal Susana, quizá Candy había visto que ese "malnacido" tenía algo con la otra muchacha

-Ella, sí, ella… lo salvó y yo… yo… no pude… no puedo – y siguió con el llanto – tuve que hacerlo…

-"¿lo salvó?, ¿a quién?" – cada vez la interrogante era mayor en la mente de Albert. Sin embargo abrazó fuertemente a Candy para consolarla, para darle ánimos y para hacerla sentir que ella no estaba sola.

-Ella – Candy tomó aire – salvó a Terry de morir…. – respiró aún más profundo para tratar de hacer legible su historia – ella perdió su pierna… por eso… no pude… no pude decirle que NO ME LO QUITE… - lo último lo dijo con ira, furia contra el destino que se los separó y con ello el sentirse despojada de lo que más amaba, a Terry.

Albert al escuchar eso, pudo atar cabos en su cabeza en una velocidad increíble, concluyó que esa mujer que mencionada la rubia, era aquella que de alguna forma había hecho que Terry aún siguiera respirando y que por esa acción su integridad se vio perjudicaba a tal grado que perdió un miembro.

-Candy… - en el corazón del rubio había zozobra al sentir a Terry como rival, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le respondió – si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo – Se paró frente a la ventana de la habitación y continuó - Llora, llora todo lo que quieras – mientras Candy convulsionaba aún más fuerte y se quedaba sin voz debido al llanto – solo así… solo así podrás olvidar

Qué tendrá Terry… cómo será él… para que deje heridas tan grandes en el corazón de mi pequeña… - pensó Albert – si tan solo yo pudiera borrar esas y lograr hacerla sonreír.

**New York**

-No tiene caso Eleanor – comentaba Robert – será mejor que se lo comuniques cuánto antes

-En verdad creo que no sea necesario que él se entere, además hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de sus quehaceres – respondió la hermosa mujer con un tono de indignación

-Es su padre…

-Y yo su madre y eso no le importó cuando lo separó de mi lado cuando mi pequeño apenas tenía 4 años – reclamó

-Lo sé – agregó el actor – ahora as circunstancias son distintas, Terry está delicado y no sabemos que necesitará cuando haya vuelto en sí

-Lo que él necesite yo se lo podré brindar

-Amiga – el hombre maduro se sentó al lado de la aludida y la miro fijamente – sé lo que significa para ti esto, pero es necesario, todos cometemos errores y la vida solo es una – le sujetó de sus manos – dale la oportunidad a ambos para que se reconcilien como tú lo has hecho con él.

Eleanor estaba renuente de comunicarse con el duque de Grantchester, no tenía pensado ni en sus más remotos planes acudir a él para auxiliar a su hijo. Ahora, que su amigo Robert le hablaba de una reconciliación padre – hijo, empezó a considerarlo. - Déjame pensarlo – y dio por terminada la conversación.

Terrence no respondía, al parecer estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, no se movía, no se quejaba, absolutamente nada. Su madre y su mejor amigo estaban prácticamente todo el día con él. Siendo que Robert tendría que ausentarse durante las funciones y ensayos previos a la presentación de su reciente debut de Romeo y Julieta. Los amigos de Terry, tales como Karen iban luego de las funciones para ver su estado.

En todo ese tiempo, Eleanor estaba conjeturando sobre lo sucedido entre Terry y Candy, especialmente por la visita de la Sra. Marlow. Al parecer el joven habría puesto su palabra en empeño para que la mujer esté tan segura de afirmar ser la madre de la prometida de su hijo. No podía saber a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido, pero estaba segura que no era algo que fuese bueno.

Luego de mucho meditarlo, Eleanor tuvo la decisión de ir a ver el departamento de su hijo, necesitaba conocer el paradero exacto de Candy. Muchas veces lo escuchó a él mencionar que vivía en la ciudad de Chicago pero a ciencia cierta no sabía la ubicación, tenía la urgencia de ubicarla y más aún por todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Dejó a cargo a la enfermera personal que esa tarde iba a realizar ciertos asuntos y se dirigió al departamento de Terry, al entrar pudo darse cuenta del hábito de orden y limpieza que imperaba en el carácter del actor. Él era demasiado meticuloso en sus cosas y más aún en aquello que él valoraba más, sus libros. Eleanor pidió disculpas a su hijo en su mente, mientras empezaba a hurgar entre sus pertenencias, escritorio, armario, cajones, hasta que finalmente reparó en un velador ubicado en la cabecera de la cama de Terrence. Lo abrió con premura y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, envueltos en un lazo de seda azul se encontraban varias cartas remitidas bajo el nombre de Candice White Andrew y un sobre cerrado dedicado a "tarzán pecosa". Le dio mucha curiosidad ese apelativo, puesto que en algunas ocasiones (sino muchas) escuchaba al rebelde referirse así a la rubia – que extraño – al parecer este sobre no lo ha llegado a enviar o lo iba a hacer. - Sabiendo que no era correcto leer correspondencia ajena, la hermosa madre tomó nota en un papel la dirección de Candy y luego guardó las cartas tal y cual las encontró. Salió del departamento y se dirigió a su mansión para poder cambiarse de ropa y embalar unas cuantas mudas para su estancia en el hospital. En ninguno de esos días ella estuvo durmiendo en su casa.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, una señora con gesto adusto daba vueltas por el recibidor del hospital, le estaban por dar de alta a Susana y la estaban preparando en su habitación. En su mente maldecía el hecho que a Terrence "se le haya ocurrido" tener un accidente que lo deje inconsciente y peor aún, que no pueda ni siquiera lograr acercársele para saber si está en condiciones de cumplir su palabra empeñada con su hija. Si bien Terry había cumplido con cancelar todos los gastos de hospitalización por adelantado, a la Sra. Marlow no le apetecía el hecho que el joven no respondiera al sacrificio hecho por Susana y toda su carrera se haya ido por la borda. – Él tiene que responder – se decía la señora – no puedo aún decirle nada a Susy sobre lo sucedido con él, ella no lo tomaría bien y al parecer la Sra. Baker no quiere que ni nos aparezcamos por la habitación de ese petulante – chascó los labios – no sé quién se habrá creído ese "muchachito" para darse aires de grandeza si sólo es un simple actorcito que salió de los barrios más pobres de New York, mientras que nuestra familia siempre ha sido parte de la burguesía – mencionaba para sí la mujer.

Estaba en sus ires y venires cuando la puerta de la habitación de Susana se abrió y dejó salir a las enfermeras empujando la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba sentada. Le sonrió tímidamente a su madre y preguntó por qué Terry no había ido a buscarla también. Su madre le respondió que Terry seguía enfermo y estaría en cama por unos días más (era la mejor excusa para justificar la inasistencia de él).

**Chicago**

En los días sucesivos al retorno de Candy al departamento que compartía con Albert, tuvo un poco de consuelo al saber que estaba acompañada y contaba con el apoyo moral y cariño de su mejor amigo. El mismo que últimamente actuaba de una forma un poco extraña, estaba más atento y a la vez salía varias veces del día para hacer cualquier mandado extra que no tenía que ver con la casa o su trabajo. En varias ocasiones sus vecinos y conocidos le mencionaban a Candy que "su hermano" andaba en malas compañías y que no era persona de confianza, tal fue el revuelo de los rumores que el casero del edificio le solicitó a Candy que se retirasen del departamento.

-Entiendo – decía Candy – no se preocupe, apenas encontremos otro lugar mi hermano y yo nos estaremos mudando. Solo espere un tiempo prudente, por favor – decía Candy con tono suplicante y a la vez indignado, no podía dar crédito lo que decían de Albert, si él era una persona dedicada, honesta y buena.

-Está bien Srta. White, le ruego no lo tome a mal. Los demás vecinos se han venido a quejar y no podría perderlos a todos por la dudosa reputación de su hermano. La aprecio mucho a usted y sería conveniente que converse con él para que corrija su conducta que no le está llevando a nada bueno – comentó el anciano señor.

Mientras estaban en dicha conversación, Albert había llegado al edificio y escuchó el contenido de la misma, se sintió realmente apenado por ser el causante de las molestias que estaba sufriendo su pequeña. – "No puedo hacerle esto" – se decía el rubio – "aún no ha llegado el momento" – se decía para sí mismo Albert, quien hacía poco había recuperado su memoria, siendo dicha verdad omitida a su amiga con el único propósito de disfrutar cada momento junto a ella; sin embargo, la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. Candy, quien había arriesgado mucho, hasta su reputación por estar junto con él para cuidarlo en su recuperación y haber perdido su trabajo cuando quiso reincorporarse a los dos días de haber regresado al departamento todo por las malas habladurías de ciertos miembros relacionados con la familia Andrew, estaba a punto de ser echada también del lugar donde residía y solo por él, por defenderlo a él; no, no era justo para ella que tenga que vivir eso.

-Es mejor que me vaya – se dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras a la distancia observaba a Candy ruborizada por las noticias de él – ella no merece pasar por esto y menos por mi causa, suficiente ha sufrido con la separación de Terrence – Al mencionar el nombre de su amigo, se le vinieron vívidos recuerdos a su mente, aquellos en Londres, las conversaciones en el zoo de Blue River, las buenas peleas en las calles. – Terry, no creo que hayan tomado la mejor decisión para ambos. Pero ahora, yo puedo y tengo la esperanza de ocupar aquel lugar que ocupaste… aunque he de esperar hasta que la herida de su corazón cicatrice y te lleve al olvido.

Esperó prudentemente que el casero se retirase y luego llegó al departamento como si no hubiese escuchado nada, Candy le sonrió como siempre y lo recibió con una exquisita cena. En ningún momento le recriminó ni mucho menos le consultó sobre los asuntos que tanto a ella le encaraban los vecinos y le preocupaba sobremanera. Albert la observaba profundamente y en su mente se decía – "Pequeña, me estoy enamorando de ti. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero me es inevitable" – mientras le sonreía y comentaba – Candy, cada día cocinas mejor que antes y me alegra que ya habiendo pasado casi una semana de tu regreso aquí a casa estés sonriendo como antes – quería darle ánimos, aunque causó el efecto contrario, la hermosa rubia bajó la vista y trató de reprimir unas diminutas lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el interlocutor – Pequeña, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal, si dije algo inapropiado… yo… te pido me disculpes.

-No es eso Albert – cambió inmediatamente la expresión de la ojiverde a uno de picardía – es que no me esperaba un cumplido así como el tuyo. Siempre pensé que lo hacía mal y que te haya gustado al menos quiere decir que mi cocina es digerible – y sacó la lengua en un gracioso mohín. Como siempre ella trataba de aparentar serenidad aunque su alma se haya quedado herida gravemente por aquella persona que sabía no debería ni siquiera pensar.

-Candy… - la miró profundamente a sus ojos – pequeña, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre… - se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – quizá no sea la mejor compañía y quiero que tu sonrisa jamás se borre de tu rostro… porque eres más bella así… cuando sonríes.

Candy al escuchar esas palabras, tuvo un dejavou, una sensación de haber vivido eso antes, no recuerda cómo pero las palabras no fueron expresadas tal cual, sin embargo, el significado, la forma de decirlas, tenían algo, algo que la hizo buscar en sus recuerdos pero no lograba encontrarlo.

**New York**

Luego de una semana que Terrence sufrió el accidente, él estaba a punto de despertar. Sus párpados y toda la expresión de s rostro reflejaban el esfuerzo por querer abrir los ojos. Eleanor, su madre, se encontraba junto a él tomándole su mano acompañada del médico, ella había avisado a la enfermera unos momentos previos lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo al escuchar un leve gemido y el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Terry… - decía Eleanor mientras retiraba unos cabellos castaños de las frente del joven – Terry, estoy aquí – mientras el joven hacia el esfuerzo de mover la cabeza y abrir los ojos fijando su mirada azul sobre el rostro de su madre.

-Uhm… - gimoteaba – mmmmmmmm

-Terry – se acercó más a él – tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien – aseguraba Eleanor, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la emoción de verlo responder por fin, estaba feliz aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados. Al fin cedió ante la petición de su amigo Robert de comunicarle al Duque de Grantchester lo sucedido con su hijo, al fin de cuentas también es su padre y debe tener conocimiento de lo acontecido. Fue un telegrama, el más breve con líneas escuetas y precisas, le costaba si quiera dirigirle una sola palabra al hombre que amó en su juventud y que a la vez la hirió al alejarla del ser humano de mayor importancia para su vida, su hijo, su Terry.

…..Flash Back…

Era de noche, estuvo pensando todo el día que era lo mejor, comunicarle o no al Duque del accidente sufrido por Terry, hacía mucho que no sabían ambos de él. Terrence, siendo un muchacho taciturno, poco pudo contarle sobre su vida aristocrática, de sus días en Londres, de su vida en palacio y rodeado de la realeza, puesto que el Rey Jorge V era primo de Richard Grantchester y por ende tío en segundo grado del joven. Sabía en su corazón de madre, que Terry fue un chico infeliz rodeado de lujos y sirvientes, pero que lo cambió todo por perseguir un sueño, el de ser actor. Estuvo agradecida a la providencia que su padre no lo haya ido a buscar para regresarlo a Inglaterra en donde al final tendría que ocupar su puesto en la Cámara de Lores y ser el heredero del ducado; sin embargo, ese mutismo también evidenciaba algo: Richard ya no querría saber nada de su hijo mayor.

No sabía que sentir ante esa "verdad" puesto que la actriz no sabía en absoluto que la resolución del Duque de permitir a su hijo seguir con su vida fue por la intercesión de aquella muchachita rubia y pecosa que tenía el corazón del aristócrata.

-Si no le ha importado sobre su bienestar en todos estos años – refiriéndose al tiempo que Terry vivió junto con su padre en Gran Bretaña – y mucho menos en este último año, ¿cómo puedo si quiera comunicarle su estado de salud?, no merece saber nada, en realidad mi hijo no lo necesita y prefiero ni verlo – expresaba Eleanor con gesto de furia e indignación – mientras arrugaba una carta que empezaba a escribir – No merece estar a su lado – y arrojó el papel al cesto de papeles – él… - se acercó a ver un portarretrato que guardaba una antigua fotografía de un Richard joven de unos cuantos años mayor que Terry – eras tan distinto cuando te conocí… y luego me lastimaste llevándotelo de mi lado, ahora la vida me está dando la revancha de tenerlo a mi lado y que tú no estés en este momento – mientras hablaba a la fotografía, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Respirando profundamente, recordó su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, el suave roce de los labios del noble inglés sobre los de ella y finalmente, el calor de su cuerpo – está bien… lo haré – se dijo a sí misma – lo haré porque al fin de cuentas… eres su padre y le has dado el lugar de hijo legítimo sin realmente serlo, de ser un chico señalado por esta sociedad hipócrita, de haber contado con un lugar donde estar de niño sin pasar penurias y porque has hecho de él un joven educado, galante y aunque amargado… de buen corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, Eleanor se dirigió a la oficina postal y envió un telegrama a Londres, dirigido al Duque de Grantchester. En el remitente colocó "Terrence Grantchester", sabía que si ese telegrama caía en manos equivocadas y llevaba su nombre quizá el Duque nunca sabría lo acontecido con su hijo.

… Fin Flash Back ….

-¿Qué… paa.. só? – fue lo primero que dijo Terrence. El médico esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Eleanor con gesto de confianza, era muy buena señal que hablara

-¿Terrence? – le dijo el médico, mientras Terry se toca la cabeza con la mano libre y dirigió su mirada a su interlocutor y agudizando su visión

-¿Sí? – fue una escueta respuesta pero daba a entender que sabía su nombre, otro punto a favor.

-Terrence, has sufrido un accidente, ahora estás despertando y es una buena señal que respondas a tu nombre y puedas hablar – le dijo el médico aún sabiendo que no le iba a comprender, pero lo expresó por la inquietud del joven de saber su estado e indirectamente informar a su madre el estado de su salud – será mejor que sigas descansando.

La mirada de Terrence empezó a fijarse en varios puntos de la habitación y luego se percató que su mano estaba sujetada por otra muy fina y delicada, la de una mujer. Pudo seguir el rastro de la mano hasta ver el rostro de la dueña de la misma y sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Quién… es … usted? – fue lo último que dijo Terrence al ver el rostro de su madre antes de caer en un sueño que pareció un desmayo. Eleanor abrió los ojos enormemente y tuvo un vahído. El médico la sujeto y le ayudó con la enfermera a sentarse en una silla, mientras la mujer estaba tratando de calmarse de la impresión por las palabras dichas por su hijo, él no la reconocía.

….

_Hola chicas, aquí actualizando luego de un tiempo… sé que me he demorado pero tenía armando este capítulo día con día y espero que sea de su agrado._

_GemaGrandchester: Hola amiga, sí la Sra. Marlow está que se arma. Ahora que Terry tiene quien protegerlo, no podrá seguir con sus planes. Pero no se va a quedar tranquila._

_Lizzig: Si querida, esta historia me hace sudar (en sentido figurado) pero en verdad tiene mucha agua que correr bajo el puente para que esta parejita se vea de nuevo a los ojos y cuando eso suceda, no se sabrá que sucederá-… porque todavía estoy maquinando la trama. A ver si me apoyas un poquito._

_: Ya despertaron y ahora, siguiendo con sus vidas y Albert no se quedará atrás, porque de buenito tiene mucho, pero no es santo… a ver que tácticas empleará para ocupar el lugar de Terrence y veremos si es que lo logra._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y me motivan a seguir adelante. Un beso y un abrazo a cada una._


	4. Cap 4 Acontecimientos inesperados

**Acontecimientos inesperados**

**Londres**

En los pasillos suntuosamente adornados con amplios ventanales en el lado izquierdo, caminaba un hombre gallardo, varonil y soberbio. Los años habían pasado por él, sin embargo era un hombre joven que apenas si rozaba los 40 años de edad. Caminaba con paso presuroso rumbo al gran salón que estaba apostado al final de dicho pasillo, los sirvientes se inclinaban a su paso y lo saludaban como "su excelencia", su andar era calmado pero a la vez presuroso, en sus ojos se denotaba la preocupación y a la vez la esperanza de lograr su cometido. Una vez frente a la puerta del gran salón, el guardia solicitó esperara que anunciara su presencia. El joven vasallo tocó ligeramente la señorial puerta y entreabrió la misma, a través de ella se pudo observar los elegantes arreglos, cortinajes, sillas, mesillas y escritorios, la iluminación natural que entraba por los ventanales del salón era intensa y pudo observar a la persona que lo estaba esperando de pie junto a uno de ellos, viendo hacia el horizonte.

-¡Su majestad! – dijo el soldado cuadrándose en el umbral de la puerta y dirigiéndose al hombre que se encontraba dentro – ¡Su excelencia!, el Duque de Grantchester – y dejó paso para que entre el noble visitante.

El Duque de Grantchester ingresó al recinto e hizo una reverencia tal cual era protocolar ante el Rey Jorge V – Su Majestad – pronunció el visitante y posteriormente se irguió, mientras el vasallo salió del salón y cerrando la puerta.

-Richard – le sonrió el Rey Jorge al Duque de Grantchester - ¿qué te acontece para que vengas ante mí con esa premura y preocupación?, ¿en qué os puedo servir? – dijo el hombre mayor mientras se giraba para observar al duque

-Su Majestad, yo… - no terminó la frase puesto que el Rey lo interrumpió

-Richard, por favor, sabes muy bien que esos protocolos entre nosotros son innecesarios y en todo caso los acepto cuando estamos en público, pero aquí en privado la situación es diferente, ambos somos iguales, eres hijo de la hermana de mi padre y sin ir muy lejos ambos nietos de la Reina Victoria – y le sonrió para darle confianza – primo, por favor, siéntate – lo invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles, donde el rey se sentó frente a él.

-Es un poco complejo de comunicar – le explicó el duque – es sobre… Terrence

-¡Terrence, ese muchacho! – sonrió el soberano sin saber lo acontecido al joven, estaba seguro que las noticias que lo traían de visita a su primo eran otras – me hace recordar mucho a ti cuando eras joven. Desde que me comunicaste que se había marchado a América a seguir su "pasatiempo" con la actuación no me has dado mayores noticias de él. – lo observó detenidamente – no querrás desheredarlo, por qué si así lo piensas déjame decirte que me niego rotundamente. Ese muchacho tiene potencial y sé que más adelante podrá ocuparse de tus asuntos; además, sabemos muy bien que sus hermanos varones tienen los mismos problemas de salud que aquejan a muchos de nuestros miembros (el rey se refería a la tan temida hemofilia, la misma que en esa época no era reconocida bajo ese nombre), y es por su madre – el soberano hizo hincapié en ello.

-En realidad George (nombre del soberano), esa fue mi idea inicial al enterarme que había viajado hacia América, más que por la actuación, por su verdadera identidad – subrayó el noble – y aunque ha sido un dolor de cabeza luego de ese viaje donde él se fugó, reconozco que me es inevitable el pasar por alto todas sus irreverencias y será un gran duque.

-Richard, sé de las conjeturas y habladurías que se ciñen con respecto a su madre y sé también que la corona y sus allegados no pueden ser sujetos a acusaciones tan directas como esas. Siendo cierto que es ilegítimo por ser hijo de una plebeya americana; para nosotros no lo es y así deberá serlo siempre, nuestra abuela te encomendó traerlo hasta aquí y dispuso, en cuanto pudo reconocer en él mucho de nuestro linaje, que asuma él la primogenitura legítima de ustedes, los Duques de Grantchester. En cuanto a su viaje a América para conocer a su verdadera madre, en parte nos salió beneficioso, él pudo darse cuenta por sus propios medios que esa mujer ya no significaba nada en su vida al rechazarlo, su única opción fue regresar hacia nosotros, su verdadera familia y así lo hará luego que se dé cuenta que los teatros de Broadway no son su lugar. – el rey calló para dar mayor énfasis a lo que él diría – Terrence es un noble, y no uno cualquiera, es bisnieto de la gran reina Victoria, mi sobrino, siempre se le ha dado los mejores tratos, lujos y tiene un lugar aquí en palacio para cuándo él regrese.

-Sé que en América se corren los rumores sobre su ascendencia en relación a Eleanor – comentó el duque – y espero él pueda darse cuenta que eso no es lo suyo.

-En América se correrán rumores y más aún porque está demasiado vinculado al mundo de su madre y la connotación de su apellido puede que no sea relevante en dicho país y, por lo que he escuchado de algunas fuentes, no mezcla su ascendencia con su progreso y por tanto él no ha revelado ser hijo de ella.

-Eso es bueno en particular para nosotros.

-Sí lo es, aunque tampoco ha revelado que es un noble de la casa inglesa – hizo una pausa – y reitero, si tuviese alguna petición de retirarlo de la línea sucesoria, simplemente la rechazaría porque también confirmaría aquellos rumores.

-Lo sé George y agradezco las consideraciones y amistad que me has brindado y más aún por la cercanía de los príncipes reales con él, pero me mueven otros motivos por los que estoy aquí.

-Lo consideran hasta como un hermano – se rió el rey – en especial de Mary quien es de su misma edad – observó al duque con gesto de curiosidad – en fin de cuentas. ¿Qué sucede con Terrence? – lo miró de soslayo – no… no me digas que se ha vinculado con alguien de ese entorno – se alarmó el soberano – no podemos tolerar otro desliz similar en nuestra familia y menos en estos tiempos que estamos viviendo en medio de la guerra – comentó George V, en especial al hecho que Richard cometió el error de relacionarse con una plebeya extranjera. Dicho esto, el duque bajó la mirada, sentía remordimiento por el amor que alguna vez sintiese por la mujer que le dio la dicha de ser padre del hijo que más ama y a la vez, al que más falló.

-Terrence siempre ha sido un muchacho reservado y también altivo, solo se ha relacionado con vuestros hijos y con nuestra familia, en el colegio no se le conoció otras amistades y según lo que tengo informado de algunos agentes, solo se ha dedicado a la actuación; sin embargo, – añadió para darle seguridad a la corona - tengo entendido que ha mantenido cierta amistad e interés hacia una señorita con la que compartió momentos de escuela en Londres y reside ahora en América por motivos de la guerra – el duque estaba enterado que los Andrew migraron al país situado al otro lado del Atlántico luego de declararse el conflicto bélico.

-¿En verdad? – Contestó el soberano – si ha compartido aulas, debe de pertenecer a una familia importante ¿Cuál es su abolengo?

-Pertenece a uno de los clanes escoceses más importantes, la familia Andrew – subrayó el aristócrata

-Andrew… - gesticuló el rey como tratando de hacer memoria con el apellido mencionado – se me hace conocido el apellido – fijando su vista directamente a su primo completó – si no me equivoco, ellos no pertenecen a la nobleza.

-Es verdad, no son nobles – el duque se tensó un poco, si bien sólo conversó una sola vez con la joven rubia y sabiendo que era una huérfana adoptada por la poderosa familia pudo ver la nobleza de su corazón y el cariño sincero que profesaba a su hijo. Sabía también cuáles eran los sentimientos de Terry hacia la muchacha, él siendo un joven demasiado orgulloso jamás había acudido a su auxilio por cualquier situación aunque ésta sea demasiado difícil, siempre quiso resolver sus problemas solo; sin embargo, por ella, por esa joven fue capaz de dejar todo de lado hasta su propio orgullo e ir a suplicarle para que él, el duque, intercediera por ella. Si tan solo, si en ese momento hubiera actuado como un padre para con su hijo, quizás las cosas, las situaciones, la vida misma sería distinta; simplemente Terry no se hubiera marchado a América, no hubiera sido actor y no hubiera sufrido ese terrible accidente. Esperó paciente que el rey continuara la conversación, se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos mientras el soberano cavilaba sobre lo comunicado hasta el momento.

-En verdad preferiría que vuestro hijo se uniese a una mujer de noble cuna, tenemos mucha familia en toda Europa, mujeres muy bellas por cierto y muy bien educadas dignas para llevar el titulo de duquesas de Grantchester – comentó George V a Richard – no obstante, una unión con una familia escocesa de renombre haría que nuestros vínculos sean aún más estrechos. Si es mi bendición con respecto a esa unión por la que debo el honor a tu visita, no tengo oposición alguna – en verdad el rey prefería eso antes que Terrence (un aristócrata de sangre real), se vea vinculado con una mujer de menor rango; al mismo tiempo, el duque pudo respirar un poco relajado, quizá ese no habría sido el motivo de su visita al Palacio de Buckingham empero el hecho que los afectos de Terry eran aprobados por el monarca era algo positivo.

-Agradezco el gesto y apenas tenga contacto con Terrence se lo comunicaré y creo que le vendrá a bien saber la notica – pausó – George, es otro móvil el que me mueve a estar frente a ti – tomó aire para darse seguridad mientras sacó de su bolsillo del saco un sobre pulcramente guardado, pero que denotaba haber sido manipulado varias veces. El rey miró con gesto de curiosidad el documento y luego posó su mirada en Richard a lo que éste comentó – Terrence… ha sufrido un accidente – y fijó su vista a su interlocutor.

-¿¡Cómo! – replicó el rey quien presuroso sujetó y abrió el telegrama que contenía la siguiente nota.

_Duque de Grantchester._

_Terry . Accidente auto . Grave . Inconsciente._

_Firma: Terrence Grantchester_

Al terminar de leerla, el soberano dobló el papel y se lo entregó al duque diciendo - ¿estás seguro de la fuente?

-Lo estoy, mandé unos telegramas a los guardias que custodian a Terrence en New York, les había dado vacaciones por estar cercano a fiestas por ello no tenían conocimiento del suceso y no me lo comunicaron con anticipación – ante eso frunció el seño – fue una negligencia mía en parte, me confié que en esta temporada todo iba estar más tranquilo. No debí. – miró a su primo seriamente – han sucedido muchas cosas en este corto periodo de tiempo, cosas que me gustaría resolver personalmente. – el duque mencionó esto último más para sí, estaba realmente disgustado por la falta de información sobre su hijo durante las dos semanas que sus hombres habían estado vacacionando. Para él no había más culpable que su propia persona, por confiado.

-El simple hecho que Terrence esté en ese estado es gravísimo – exclamó el monarca – si dices que tus hombres recién se acababa de enterar, entonces este telegrama fue escrito…

-Sí, por ella – fue la escueta respuesta del duque ante la obvia pregunta de su primo, el rey.

-Eso significa que él está relacionándose nuevamente con ella – George puso seño de preocupación – esto es realmente más complicado aún – comentó – sin embargo, al menos tuvo la gentileza de comunicarte su accidente ¿Su estado es verdaderamente grave?

-Hasta el momento de dirigirme hacia aquí, él se encuentra inconsciente

-Inconsciente – el rey giró sobre sus talones y fió su vista a través de los ventanales – un noble de la casa inglesa inconsciente – se dirigió al duque - ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

-Traerlo inmediatamente a Londres, bajo mi cuidado

-Estamos en guerra Richard, el mar no es seguro

-Por eso vine aquí… ¡Su Majestad! – el duque bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión – a pedirle, a suplicarle, que me permita ir a buscarlo – la voz del duque se quebró casi imperceptiblemente pero el rey lo notó

-Sabes bien que en época de guerra no podemos movilizarnos y menos sin la aprobación de la Cámara de Lores en tu caso. Además, es un riesgo que viajes en un trasatlántico hacia América, si logran identificarte podrían hasta tomarte de rehén y aprovecharse de la situación. Es algo delicado – endureció su mirada – y por favor Richard, no me des ningún tratamiento de nobleza cuando estemos a solas, no quisiera volver a repetirlo. Ahora, esa situación de Terrence me preocupa, es como un hijo para mí y créeme si te dijera que sería yo mismo quien lo trajera hasta aquí

-George...

-Richard – se acercó a su primo – hace algún tiempo estamos contando con el apoyo de América en esta guerra como aliados. Sin embargo, hace algún tiempo estas relaciones se están debilitando por las bajas en el frente de batalla y más aún porque sus territorios no tienen absolutamente nada que ver en este conflicto – el duque lo miraba con ojos expectantes, no lograba descifrar aún lo que el rey le estaba comunicando – estuve pensando en enviar un agregado diplomático hacia esa nación con la finalidad de afianzar los vínculos y lograr que nos sigan apoyando como hasta ahora – al decir esto último el duque pudo entender lo que el rey le decía, se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo de esperanza, podría ir a ver a su hijo.

El rey se dio vuelta hasta estar cerca a su escritorio y se sentó detrás de ella mientras el duque lo observaba.

-Con lo acontecido con mi sobrino y viendo que es urgente que viajes hacia ese país, creo que eres la persona adecuada para dicha encomienda – le sonrió al duque cuando pudo observar que éste le estaba sonriendo – nadie podrá oponerse a que cumplas con tu deber diplomático y no necesitarás la aprobación de la Cámara de Lores. Lo único – pausó el rey para dar importancia a lo último que iba a decir – lo único que te pido, es que viajes de incognito y solo, no quiero que nadie te identifique por lo que te comenté hace unos momentos y mucho menos que traigas a Terrence aquí en estas épocas. Alemania nos ha puesto en jaque y podríamos perder a dos miembros de nuestra casa si cometes dicha imprudencia. Te quedarás en América hasta que Terrence se recupere y si es posible hasta que esta guerra culmine – abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y empezó a escribir unas líneas, agregó mientras escribía – Richard, una vez te encuentres en tierras americanas me enviarás un telegrama para saber que llegaste con bien, apenas lo reciba estaré enviando comunicaciones oficiales para que te reconozcan como mi embajador y podré aclarar tu salida ante la Cámara de Lores – le extendió el documento a su mano – este es el permiso de salida, con uno de tus vasallos de mayor confianza consigue unos documentos falsos y embárcate lo más pronto.

**New York**

-Él ha despertado, pero no me pudo reconocer – se lamentaba Eleanor con Robert

-Calma Eleanor, lo más seguro es porque él aún se encuentra convaleciente, dale tiempo

-Quizá sea eso…, solo espero que el accidente no haya dejado mayores secuelas – comentaba la mujer con su veterano amigo.

-Eso nos lo dirán los médicos una vez terminen de evaluarlo – la pareja de amigos se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta donde estaba hospitalizado Terrence. Mientras que al otro lado de la habitación, los médicos observaban a Terrence que trataba de fijar la vista en un objeto circular que movían de un lado a otro para ver sus reflejos. El médico lo miraba fijamente y apuntaba todo lo que evidenciaba el estado del joven.

-¿Cómo es que se llama? – preguntó el médico para constatar

-Terrence… Terrence Grantchester – respondió Terry muy débil

-¿Siente esto? – mientras el médico piñizcaba las palmas de las manos de Terence y luego la planta de sus pies

-Sí… – contestó - ¿qué sucedió?

-Tuvo un accidente, un carro lo arrolló

-No recuerdo… - se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por recordar la escena

-Dígame señor Grantchester – una vez que el médico pudo constatar que Terry tenía todos sus reflejos bien – ¿cómo se siente, tiene mareos, le duele la cabeza?

-Un poco de ambos – respondió cogiendo su cabeza

-Es normal, usted estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente y ahora su sistema nervioso se está adecuando – recalcó el doctor – quisiera hacerle unas preguntas personales que son de rutina.

-Si claro

-Bueno, primero, ¿dónde vive?

-En Londres – respondió Terry inmediatamente

-¿En Londres? – cuestionó el médico; sin embargo apuntó en su cuaderno tratando de no mostrar ninguna inquietud, luego prosiguió - ¿cómo se llaman sus padres?

-Richard y…. – en eso Terry tuvo una conmoción, en su mente se vino una imagen, la de su madrastra, la duquesa de Grantchester y luego, la fotografía de una mujer muy bella. Se sintió confundido, sin saber que responder – no… no… sé… - fue lo único que balbuceó – mi madre…

-Señor Grantchester, no se esfuerce – el médico se intranquilizó, no era normal que Terrence no recuerde a su madre quien esperaba puertas afuera y mucho más el hecho que creyera que se encontraba en Londres – si gusta lo dejamos ahí, son muchas cosas por un día para que usted pueda responder

-No… no hay problema… sólo que… que veo dos mujeres y no sé cuál de ellas es mi madre – respondió ante las imágenes que se presentaban en su mente

-Como le dije no se esfuerce – seguía apuntando en su cuaderno – empero voy a hacer dos preguntas más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí

-¿En qué año estamos?

Terrence hizo expresión de calcular el tiempo y respondió – 1912

-¿está seguro?

-Sí… eso creo – cada vez más Terry tenía la impresión que algo no concordaba, el acento del médico, el lugar donde se encontraba, todo le parecía extraño y eso le asustó, se sintió amenazado, como si lo hubieran trasladado a otro lugar y esas personas a su alrededor le fueran a hacer algo para perjudicarlo, por ser un noble. Empezó a estar renuente, precavido, miró a las enfermeras, a la puerta - ¿qué es este lugar?

-Un hospital – respondió el médico con paciencia

-¿en dónde? – el interlocutor no supo cómo responder, a parecer Terry tenía un desfase en su memoria.

-¡Dígame donde estoy! – exclamó Terry - ¡qué hago aquí!, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Cálmese señor – trató de calmarlo; sin embargo Terrence sacó fuerzas a pesar de su delicado estado y empujó al médico

-¡No se me acerque! – se levantó de la cama de golpe – ¡quiero que me den una explicación!

-Señor Grant… - expresó una enfermera al verlo tan agresivo, mientras la otra acudió a apoyar a levantar al médico

-No me hable así, refiérase a mi persona como es debido – Terry levantó la voz aún más, mientras la enfermera lo miraba entre sorprendida, asustada e incrédula - ¿no sabe acaso quién soy?, ¡sólo espere que venga mi padre, el duque…!

-Señor Grantchester – habló el médico – cálmese, sólo estamos viendo por su salud

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – preguntó Terry mientras se apoyaba en la silla - ¡Quiero verlo!, ¡Exijo verlo!

-Su padre no está aquí – respondió el doctor

-¡cómo que no!, entonces… - Terry se agarró fuertemente la cabeza – llamen a alguien de mi familia… - su mente divagó, recordó a sus hermanos pequeños y a sus primos Albert, George, Mary quienes eras coetáneos

-Su madre está fuera – dijo el médico al verlo tan alterado, pensó que la mejor forma que el joven se tranquilice es ver un rostro conocido.

-¿Mi madre? – y de nuevo las imágenes que Terry tenía en la cabeza se agolparon en su mente, fue tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas cogiéndose las sienes. Al ver esto las enfermeras se le acercaron y ayudaron a Terrence, que por el dolor se dejó ayudar.

-Sí, la voy a hacer pasar

-Un momento – pidió Terry – sólo dígame donde estoy

El médico lo miró detenidamente y le respondió – en el hospital Bellevue en New York, América

-¿New York? – se sorprendió el joven - ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?

El médico se quedó mirándolo, esa era suficiente evidencia para descartar un diagnóstico – usted llegó hace poco más de un año – fue escueto – voy a hacer pasar a su madre para que lo vea, le vamos a poner un calmante para que descanse y luego vendré a hacer más pruebas. Ayudado por las dos enfermeras recostaron a Terrence en la camilla y le colocaban los sedantes.

-New York… - se decía el joven - ¿Cómo? – no se explicaba – mi padre… ¿qué sucedió? – el médico hizo unos apuntes observando a Terry que se adormecía por los efectos del sedante que le estaban colocando y prosiguió a retirarse.

**Chicago**

Era pasado medio día y las calles estaban frías, diciembre, uno de los meses más festivos y llenos de alegría; sin embargo en el corazón de esa pequeña rubia el frío y la tristeza de la soledad era cada vez mayor. En sus ojos se veían rastros de haber llorado recientemente, caminaba a paso moderadamente rápido y miraba para todos lados ansiosa por encontrar entre aquellas calles estrechas y llenas de gente a una persona, a Albert.

Se impacientaba de solo saber que como despedida había dejado una escueta nota encima de la mesa del comedor con una sola línea de palabras que decía: _"perdóname pequeña, es mejor así". _No podía creer que también aquel rubio la abandonó a pesar de saberla vulnerable, triste, sola. Tenía dolor por su ausencia y también rencor – "¿cómo es posible?, ¿cómo pudo haberme dejado sin siquiera despedirse?¿por qué?¿por qué Albert?" – pensaba la joven.

Caminaba sin siquiera percatarse el rumbo por donde la llevaban sus pasos y menos que estaba siendo vista. Al entrar a un callejón, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy aislado y que no contaba con salida, así que se dio media vuelta para salir cuando tres hombres le cerraron el paso.

-Pero que linda niña nos ha venido a regalar estas fiestas – expresó un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años que se dirigía hacia donde Candy, él estaba ebrio, pero en un mirada tenía un brillo de lujuria.

-No seas acaparador. Creo que la podemos compartir – dijo uno más joven pero en estado maltrecho – me encantan esas pecas.

-Yo primero – dijo el tercero que estaba relamiéndose.

Candy sintió pavor, se sentía sola, ¿dónde estaba Albert?, que haría ahora sin su protección y más aún con esos tres. Su cuerpo se paralizó y el pánico poco a poco fue llenándola por dentro.

-Por favor … - expresó – denme permiso... – y trató de salir por entre los hombres lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo en su salida uno de ellos la cogió del brazo y la tiró al piso. Al hacer eso, sus otros dos acompañantes rápidamente la sujetaron de sus hombros para inmovilizarla. Candy lloraba, empezó a gritar para que la ayuden. Sin embargo nadie acudía. La empezaron a golpear para que se desmayara pero ella luchaba, sus vestidos se rasgaban – cuando estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se escuchó un balazo.

Los hombres inmediatamente la soltaron y ella cayó en seco al piso débil, , maltratada y herida. Dieron vuelta para ver quien había osado interrumpir su festín y cuando lo vieron, se asustaron. Con un arma directamente apuntando a ellos, sin ninguna duda en su mirada y con furia en esos ojos color caramelo, estaba Neil Leagan.

-Es mejor que os apartéis – gritó el joven

-Neil… - fue lo único que pudo susurrar Candy al ver a aquella persona que había recurrido en su auxilia antes de perder el conocimiento

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Por qué vienes a interrumpirnos! – clamó el mayor lleno de furia

-¿Qué quién soy? – sonrió de medio lado – Simple – respondió con ironía – Soy el que te va a partir la cabeza en dos

-¡Eres un cobarde! - le dijo uno de los tres maleantes – te crees valiente por portar un arma

-¿Un cobarde? – se burló Neil – Quién habla de cobardes, atacando a una joven indefensa

-Ese no es tu problema, mejor lárgate de una vez a tu mansión y enciérrate… Andrew – habló el más joven al ver el escudo de la familia en el auto de donde había bajado Neil – te dejaremos ir sólo porque tu familia es poderosa.

-¿Qué no es mi problema? – puso cara de incrédulo – jajaja – eso sí que es muy cómico – pausó para hablar mientras miró a Candy tendida en el suelo con la cara amoratada y sus ropas rasgadas y no pudo evitar sentir angustia por su estado, le dolió verla así, en ese estado tan deplorable y humillante y eso, acrecentó su cólera – la chica que ustedes han tratado de ultrajar es uno de los miembros más importantes de mi familia…, no quiero imaginar la pena que les darán por haberse atrevido a poner sus sucias manos sobre una Andrew.

-¿U.. Un… Una.. Andrew..? – Volteó el mayor a ver a la yaciente y luego posó su vista en el hombre que le hablaba, no podía creerlo, si eso era cierto, no deberían quedar testigos y ese hombre, el de la pistola, realmente era una gran amenaza. Con rápidos movimientos, se agachó a sujetar a Candy con la finalidad de tomarla como rehén, pero fue interrumpido por otro balazo que rozó su mano haciendo que voltee a mirar asustado hacia su agresor.

-No te atrevas… - dijo Neil calmadamente, una calma que asusta – la próxima seré más preciso y créeme que no será tu mano a la que dirigiré mi siguiente tiro – Neil como todo Andrew había perfeccionado su puntería gracias a las prácticas de cacería. El Hombre se asustó, esta vez sí que no había escapatoria, miró a sus compinches que con sus miradas hicieron una señal y se abalanzaron hacia Neil. El joven estaba listo para recibirlos, iba a pelear mano a mano, quería darse el gusto de partirle la cara a esos tres delincuentes, así que bajó el arma para guardarla y ponerse en posición de ataque; en ese preciso instante, llegó la policía alarmada por las balas disparadas y observaron la escena: a un Andrew que estuvo apuntando a tres hombres y que tenía intención de guardar el arma cuando vio que ellos se le abalanzarían y, una jovencita tirada en el piso. Las imágenes hablaban más que las palabras. Inmediatamente corrieron a detener a esos hombres que sorprendidos quedaron estáticos en su intento de atacar a Neil.

Los hombres fueron apresados, las pruebas eran fehacientes, se les condenó a cadena perpetua por "intento de violación" pero las influencias de los Andrew llegó más allá, no se hizo público el hecho y enviaron a los hombres a una prisión lejana fuera del país con la finalidad de silenciar cualquier indicio que promoviera el escándalo.

Candy fue trasladada inmediatamente al hospital Santa Juana, donde ella había dejado de trabajar, Neil iba junto a su lado cogiendo su mano. La miraba y veía en ese rostro inconsciente una gran belleza.

-Te envidio Grantchester – murmuró el castaño de ojos color miel – si tan solo… - la observó haciendo gestos de dolor en su estado inconsciente y procedió a limpiarles las manchas de sangre el rostro de la joven

**New York**

-Sra. Baker, él en estos momentos se encuentra sedado, será mejor que descanse. Una enfermera lo estará cuidando en su habitación, no sabemos cómo reaccionará cuando vuelva a despertar – comentó el médico que evaluó a Terry en la habitación. Apenas salió de la misma tuvo la intención de hacer pasar a la señora, pero al ver que el joven se dormía bajo los efectos de los sedantes, prefirió optar por conversar con su familia acerca de sus hallazgos.

-Dígame doctor, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido con mi hijo?

-Señora, señor – se dirigió a Robert – les agradecería que me acompañasen a mi despacho

-Si claro – dijo Eleanor, tuvo un presentimiento que eso era algo grave

Una vez llegaron al despacho del médico, éste los invitó a sentarse y prosiguió con su charla.

-De la evaluación que acabo de realizar, aunque es prematuro decirlo, el joven Grantchester tiene un tipo de amnesia post traumática.

-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió Eleanor

-Sra. Baker – continuó el médico – sé que es difícil la connotación del diagnóstico y puedo asegurar que es cuestión de tiempo para que la recupere, debido a que él sabe muy bien quién es, me dijo su nombre y su apellido. No obstante…. – el médico se quedó dubitativo ante Eleanor y miró de reojo a Robert como queriendo expresar que lo iba a decir era privado

-Prosiga doctor, mi amigo Robert es de mi entera confianza…

-Sí señora, el tema que voy a tocar es un poco delicado y necesito saber toda la verdad para ver cuál es el mejor tratamiento para su hijo. Él me ha brindado información que no cuadra

-¿Cómo así?

-Bueno, él dice que vive en Londres y que es el año 1912. Eso significa que estos dos últimos años han sido borrados por su accidente

-¿¡Qué! – dijeron al unísono Robert y Eleanor.

-Sí, como lo escucha, Terrence piensa que está viviendo en el año 1912 – hizo una pausa – Ahora en cuanto le consulté sobre sus padres respondió sin ningún problema el nombre de su padre; sin embargo…

-No recordó mi nombre – expresó Eleanor con gesto de congoja y preocupación, luego de tantas desavenencias y poder limar asperezas con su hijo en esos últimos dos años… simplemente, él no la recordaba.

-En verdad señora, eso podría ser la mitad de cierto. Fíjese, no es que él no la recuerde, sino que al parecer siente confusión, algo que bloquea su cerebro inmediatamente. Y por ello, debido a esta confusión que genera su mente al mencionar su madre, es que necesito que usted me diga como era su relación con su hijo, necesito saber un poco más de su pasado, qué hacía antes de dedicarse a la actuación y cómo ubicar a su padre, puesto que lo llama.

-La verdad doctor son muchas cosas que Terry siempre ha guardado por discreción y ello es su origen…

-Comprendo – el médico, como todo buen espectador, sabía que Eleanor era una mujer soltera y sin compromisos conocidos. El hecho que ella afirmara ser la madre del joven actor, no sólo ponía en tela de juicio su honorabilidad, sino también la interrogante de la ascendencia de su paciente y todo su pasado. El médico en sí no la juzgaba, ese no era su papel, empero necesitaba saber más – Quisiera que confiase en mí señora, sino no podría hacer mucho por su hijo – luego recordó algo de lo sucedido en la habitación de Terry – él se dirigió a una enfermera de una forma demasiado despectiva, exigiéndole que sea tratado de una forma diferente, mejor dicho, superior y más aún cuando mencionó algo relacionado de que su padre era una persona de gran influencia – el médico reposo su espalda en su sillón – ante esas evidencias no solo podría diagnosticar solo amnesia sino también alucinaciones post traumáticas.

-No doctor, Terry no alucina – aclaró Eleanor – es verdad lo de su padre

-Entonces…

-Sí, su padre pertenece a la aristocracia inglesa. A mi hijo nunca le ha gustado esa clase de vida y me sorprende aquella reacción que usted me describe.

-Eso fue lo que él expresó, está confundido, piensa que se encuentra en su país y que la única persona que lo respalda es su padre. Yo le aconsejaría que trate de contactarse inmediatamente con él, es necesario que venga a verlo, será de mucha utilidad para la recuperación del joven.

-Le he comunicado con un telegrama, no me ha respondido, no sé si vendrá. En realidad no mantienen relación alguna desde que Terry llegó a América.

-Señora, será necesario y prioritario que su padre esté aquí; si Europa no estuviera en guerra le recomendaría que lo trasladen allá con la finalidad de apoyar su recuperación – el médico no pudo pasar por desapercibido la expresión de tristeza de Eleanor, al sentirse inútil ante esta situación – señora – agregó el médico – en estos caso, el paciente necesita mucho apoyo y paciencia, sé que para usted es difícil no estar definida en sus recuerdos pero es temporal.

-Lo sé… dijo Eleanor secándose algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos – es que no fue fácil reconciliarme con mi hijo desde que su padre se lo llevó Londres cuando apenas tenía cuatro años y ahora… él está confundido… quisiera verlo, estar con él.

-Sí señora, está bien que usted lo acompañe y lo apoye con su recuperación. Él ahora está descansando, dentro de un par de horas despertará y le recomiendo que se vaya a ingerir algún alimento en ese lapso, usted va a necesitar mucha energía para cuidar de su hijo.

-Gracias doctor

-No se preocupe señora, estoy para servirlos. Mañana estaré yendo a visitar al Sr. Grantchester para ver si hay alguna novedad.

Eleanor y Robert salieron rumbo a los cafetines a comer algo mientras Terry descansaba en su habitación.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer mayor, con gesto serio y decidido salió de su residencia rumbo al hospital Bellevue, estaba harta de no saber nada del desgraciado que provocó la mutilación de su hija. Esta vez iba preparada, no se dejaría amilanar por Eleanor Baker, y bien, como ella misma dijo "usted cuida de su hija y yo cuido del mío", ella estaba lista para pelear si era necesario y cogerlo a rastras al muchacho para que cumpla con su hija.

Inmediatamente cogió un taxi que la dejó en la entrada del Hospial Bellevue, no pasó por la estación de enfermeras para evitar contratiempos y se dirigió directamente a la habitación del joven que en ese momento estaba despertando de su letargo y estaba solo puesto que la enfermera salió a traer los medicamentos del mismo.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y sin tocar, giró el picaporte suavemente y empujó, se filtró una tenue luz en el resquicio de la puerta y observó la habitación vacía – "_que suerte"_ – se dijo así misma – _"está solo"_ – se paró en el umbral abriendo la puerta, el joven que estaba despierto direccionó su mirada azul hacia la persona que irrumpía en su dormitorio. Apenas la vio, se sobresaltó, no la recordaba pero algo en su interior le decía que ella era una persona no grata. Abrió los ojos para observarla mejor y su vista empezó a fijarse en cada detalle de su atuendo y luego su rostro con detenimiento.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – respondió Terry con su particular altanería

-¿Qué que hago aquí? – respondió la mujer ofendida

-Sí, eso le pregunto y por si no se ha percatado no ha tocado la puerta como la educación manda – miró de soslayo a la mujer

-No creo que deba tener delicadezas ante una persona como usted – expresó al mujer

-¿A una persona como yo? – se sorprendió Terry ante la irreverencia de la mujer – Déjeme aclararle quién…

-Sí, un patán aprovechado, que se ha burlado de mi hija – interrumpió la mujer llevada de la ira.

-¡¿De su hija? – exclamó Terry

…..

Aquí va otro capítulo más, disculpen la demora, estuve armando este capítulo por trozos cada día hacía y borraba hasta que quedó este que espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a ustedes chicas por sus buenos deseos y ya saben espero sus comentarios.

Agradezco a Ascella Star, Gema Grandchester, Lizzig, Ysledsira Grandchester, chicas me motivan seguir escribiendo y eso que me duele la cabezota de tanto querer hacer una historia que sea del agrado de ustedes y de las lectoras anónimas.


	5. Cap 5 Dudas sin respuestas

**Dudas sin respuestas**

**Chicago**

Oscurecía y en aquella fría habitación solo se encontraba ella y la silueta de un hombre acomodado en un diván colocado en el lado derecho de la habitación. Candy había despertado luego de una hora de estabilizarla y realizarle exámenes médicos, donde se le diagnosticaron fractura en la clavícula izquierda y politraumatismos en rostro, brazos y piernas. Su estado era lamentable, ella miraba el techo de la habitación mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio.

-"¿Qué habré hecho para merecer todo esto?" – se preguntaba mentalmente la pecosa – "¿Por qué en mi vida todo es desventura y penas?, solo llanto he recogido en mis andanzas… pero puedo agradecer el tener tan buenos amigos… Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear… Albert… ¿dónde estará?, lo necesito tanto…" - cuando recordó al rubio no pudo evitar dar una fuerte exhalación que hizo que el acompañante hasta ahora imperceptible por la joven rubia, ponga sus sentidos en alerta. Mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos –"… y Terry… ese malcriado… tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños rotos y ahora… ahora esto" – suspiró hondamente y emitió un gemido de dolor, no corporal, sino del alma.

Al escuchar la voz de Candy presa del llanto, Neil inmediatamente se incorporó del mueble y ágilmente se acercó a la camilla donde estaba recostada – Candy – dijo el joven con gesto de preocupación y estupefacción cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de la joven mirándolo – que bueno que ya despertaste, iré a avisar a los médicos.

-Espera Neil… - habló Candy casi susurrando, su voz era débil - …. Gracias… - y trató de sonreír, pensó que sólo había sido un sueño que Neil la haya ayudado en un momento como ése y claro que la sorprendió darse cuenta que si era verdad.

-No tienes por qué Candy, es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho por ti luego de tantas injusticias que he cometido en contra tuya… - bajó la mirada avergonzado – espero me puedas perdonar algún día.

-No te preocupes… , eso quedó atrás

Neil sonrió, le gustaba Candy desde la época del colegio, siempre había sido un patán con ella por secundar a su hermana en sus maldades. Nunca pudo soportar siempre ser mal visto por sus primos y no sentirse importante para ella, primero Anthony, luego el inglés de Grantchester – espero que algún día podamos limar las asperezas – comentó Neil un poco más confiado – avisé a la tía abuela lo que te sucedió, ¡no!, ¡no te alarmes! – trató de aclarar el joven al ver los ojos de preocupación de la joven – ella no lo tomó a mal, es más ha ordenado que te den la mejor atención médica y que una vez te recuperes, regreses a la mansión de los Andrew.

-No puedo aceptarlo, ella me corrió de ahí, además yo puedo vivir sola

-No Candy, lo que has pasado ha sido una terrible experiencia… Gracias al cielo que no ocurrieron mayores daños – se sentó junto a la silla cercana a la camilla – te vi caminando por la calle desorientada y te seguí para ver a donde ibas, el lugar donde estabas es peligrosos y realmente me pareció extraño que estuvieras por ahí.

-Estaba buscando a Albert.

-¿A Albert?, ¿el vagabundo que estás asistiendo? – la expresión de Neil hizo enojar a Candy y él lo notó – Disculpa, no debí expresarme de esa manera

-Neil, primeramente Albert no es un vagabundo, es una excelente persona que siempre ha apoyado a los demás y lo considero como a un hermano, te agradecería que no vuelvas a expresarte así de él

-Lo sé Candy y lo lamento – en verdad Neil estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al querer contener su lado prepotente, siempre había sido un chico engreído y altanero, trataba a los demás por encima del hombro y solo se relacionaba con personas de su "status" – trataré de no expresarme así de ahora en adelante – y esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¡Así está mejor! – comentó Candy – solo que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no creo que a tu hermana le vaya a gustar mucho lo que has hecho por mí

-No me importa lo que opine, en verdad ya estoy harto de su actitud. No va a llegar a ningún lado si sigue así

-Neil, pareciese que no fueras tú el que me habla – expresó la joven con un gesto de picardía. El diálogo con el muchacho le hacía sopesar su estado

-Jajajaj – rió el joven – es verdad, hasta yo mismo ni lo creo

-Ja… - y no pudo seguir riendo, porque apenas hizo un gesto, le vino el dolor de los golpes y la fractura en todo el cuerpo – auuuch

-¿Candy?, ¿te sientes muy mal? – preguntó el joven alarmado – pero que tonto soy, voy a buscar al médico – se paró inmediatamente de la silla y al llegar a la puerta giró para mirar a la joven diciéndole – no te vayas a ir… - y le guiñó un ojo saliendo de la habitación.

**New York**

-¿Su hija? – fue la pregunta escueta de Terry. En su mente trató de buscar algún recuerdo, algo que le haga llegar a saber quién era esa mujer. Recordó sus salidas a reuniones sociales con sus padres, los duques, con sus primos, con sus compañeros de colegio. Nada. Ningún indicio de alguna señorita que esté relacionada en su vida.

-Sí, y no se haga el desentendido, suficiente tiempo ha tenido usted para aprovechar y desligarse de su responsabilidad – la mujer estaba furiosa, aprovechando la ausencia de la madre del actor, cosa que ella se percató apenas ingresó a la estancia – ¡de una buena vez, responda! – levantó la voz a ver los ojos agrandados de sorpresa de Terry por el atrevimiento de la mujer - ¡¿Cuándo piensa casarse con mi hija?

-¿¡Qué! – exclamó Terry, que ya había perdido la paciencia por escuchar a esa mujer demencial - ¡usted está desvariando!, yo no me puedo casar así por así. Exijo que me explique los hechos que motivan su denuncia contra mi persona – la ira de Terry estaba haciéndose hincapié, algo no cabía, estaba seguro, él no reconocía a la mujer, pero ella sí y lo peor es que le hablaba de una "Hija" a la que él debía su apellido.

-¿No recuerda acaso que mi hija se sacrificó por usted para salvarle la vida? – Terry empezó a inquietarse, relacionó su reciente accidente con el de dicha muchacha – ¿qué ella está inválida por su culpa? – la mujer empezó a llorar más que de pena, por la ira de saber a su hija desamparada por el joven que estaba frente a ella. Dicha actitud conmovió el espíritu del joven; sin embargo, su orgullo y altanería estaban presentes en él.

-Señora… lamento lo sucedido con su hija; empero no la recuerdo ni a ella ni a usted… - la miró de soslayo, pero analizando la postura, vestimenta, expresiones de su interlocutora. La señora Marlow se sintió humillada ante dicha inspección, luego el joven volteó a mirar nuevamente la ventana sin prestar atención a la mujer y continuó diciendo - y yo… simplemente, no puedo responder de la forma que me está exigiendo, mi rango no lo permite, al menos claro, que mi padre así lo prevea y mi tío lo apruebe – su respuesta en parte era verdad, él no podía dar su apellido a alguien que no estuviera aceptada por su entorno; por otro lado, el aspecto de la señora Marlow hizo que el joven se diera cuenta que ella no era de su clase; además, creía en sí que esa era parte de una broma pesada, algo que quizás estén empleando para confundirlo.

-¿Có… Có... Cómo? – balbuceó la mujer, realmente la dejó en shock la respuesta del joven. No se esperaba que no la recordase, la actitud tan segura de él y la información que le estaba brindando. "Este chico sí que está desubicado" – pensó la madre de Susana – "no puede ser que sea tan buen actor, para fingir tanta indiferencia si hace pocos días estaba más que decidido en quedarse con mi Susy" - ¿quién se cree usted para hablarme así? – expresó más que molesta la mujer – un muchachito malparado salido de los barrios más bajos de New York…, el que cree que por estar gozando de un minuto de fama puede despreciar a las personas.

La información llegó como un sablazo a la cabeza de Terry, ¿Qué habría querido decir esa mujer?, ¿un muchachito malparado?, ¿barrios más bajos de New York?, todo aquello hizo que el joven nuevamente sucumba ante el dolor que invadía atrozmente en su cabeza. Tanta fue la impresión, que emitió un grito de dolor y confusión, mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos. En ese mismo momento, en que la señora Marlow se quedó estática al ver la reacción de Terry, llegó Eleanor en compañía del médico tratante que pudiendo divisar a través de la puerta entreabierta la reacción de su paciente, corrió dentro de la estancia haciendo que la inesperada visita saliera inmediatamente.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – escuchó la señora Marlow apenas cruzó el umbral, su cuerpo se tensó, reconoció la voz que le habló, era ella, la madre de Terry – si no me equivoco, la última vez que tuvimos el infortunio de cruzarnos tuve a bien comunicarle que no la quería ver cerca de mi hijo – habló Eleanor con mucha calma y recalcando cada palabra. La señora Marlow volteó lentamente hasta chocar con una mirada azul verdosa, fría, iracunda.

-Usted sabe por qué vine – respondió la mujer con altanería - y no me venga con ese tipo de actitudes que sabemos muy bien que el joven que está ahí es el único responsable del sufrimiento de mi hija.

– Y le vuelvo a repetir yo también, él no tiene la culpa que los reflectores caigan ni mucho menos que la reacción de su hija le haya salvado la vida, créame, le soy sinceramente agradecida y estoy dispuesta a reconocer todo lo que sea necesario para su recuperación y manutención de vosotras. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir bajo ningún aspecto que esta situación perjudique más a mi hijo, él no se encuentra bien de salud y no quiero que nada lo perturbe. ¿Me entiende? – subrayó la actriz al saber que su hijo había tenido una crisis gracias a dicha visita – Lo que usted y su hija exigen de mi hijo no se puede dar como una compensación o un trofeo, el matrimonio no se basa en el agradecimiento o como chantaje a hechos fortuitos. Además, como lo mencioné anteriormente, él tiene novia.

Al escuchar eso último , la señora Marlow se enojó aún más – No crea que me voy a quedar así sin hacer nada…

-No, no lo creo señora, si algo he aprendido en esta vida es a desconfiar y puedo asegurarle que estaré dispuesta a defender a mi familia cualquiera sea el costo. Ahora, por favor retírese – Eleanor hizo gesto de dejar libre el espacio del pasadizo para que la Marlow pasara, la misma que al verlo avanzó con la cabeza en alto – Eso sí – agregó Eleanor – siempre velaré por su hija porque a ella le debo el tener a Terry a mi lado, aún así usted se oponga – al decir esto último hizo que la mujer se volteara y por un momento sus ojos sean velados por unos incipientes lágrimas que evitó se hagan evidentes, giró nuevamente y siguió su camino.

Elanor luego de que se cerciore que la mujer se hubo marchado, se acercó lentamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Terry, sentía angustia, miedo, expectación, si bien el médico le dijo que sería bueno que se acercase a su hijo aún estuviera confundido, ella pensaba que él no la aceptaría, no nuevamente. Desde el umbral vio a Terry mirando la ventana, miró su perfil tan perfecto, sus pestañas, su cabello… era idéntico a ella, pero también al duque. Terry miraba al vacío, se veía distante.

El médico estaba parado junto a él explicándole su situación, el hecho de que sus recuerdos hayan sido borrados conllevaría a una recuperación lenta y que con el tiempo se iban a mostrar los resultados.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Terry aún sin voltear al escuchar unos pasos ligeros. Esa pregunta le sonó tan familiar, tan emotiva que se estremeció.

-Señor Grantchester – comentó el médico – la señora que acaba de ingresar se llama Eleanor Baker ¿usted la reconoce? – entre Eleanor y el médico habían convenido en no decirle a Terry que ella era su madre biológica, no por el momento, puesto que eso lo confundiría más.

-Eleanor Baker… - murmuraba Terrence aún sin voltear – me suena familiar, pero no lo puedo distinguir

-Como le acabo de expresar, hay muchas cosas que usted ha vivido durante estos dos años y que quizá no logre recordar tan fácilmente

-¿Cómo a la mujer que acaba de venir a hacer tremendo espectáculo? – expresó Terry con una sonrisa irónica volteando a ver al médico – Me gustaría que alguien me diga que fue lo que sucedió en todo este tiempo.

-Yo te lo diré – respondió Eleanor ubicada a espalda de Terry, hasta el momento él no expresó ninguna curiosidad por conocerla mientras el médico hablaba de ella. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, al escuchar esa suave voz todo el cuerpo del joven se estremeció, recordó la voz, aquella voz que en algún momento de su vida le infundió paz, calma, tranquilidad, protección. Ante ello, Terry giró para conocer a la persona que le habló y fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron que él sufrió un vértigo ante dicha imagen.

-¡Terry! – exclamó Eleanor y se acercó a sostenerlo en su mano

-Señor Grantchester, son demasiadas emociones en un día, será mejor que descanse – expresó el médico alarmado mientras lo ayudaba a recostar a Terry

-Se… se… señora – comentó Terry mientras miraba perplejo el rostro de su madre – usted, usted…

-No te preocupes Terry – le sonrió su madre – yo me llamo Eleanor, si gustas puedes llamarme así

-Eleanor… -repitió el joven, ese rostro, esa voz, esa mujer en conjunto a él le daba seguridad, sabía que la conocía pero no la recordaba

-Terry descansa, como dice el doctor, son muchas emociones por un día. Yo estaré aquí acompañándote…

-Eleanor… - la cogió de la mano – por favor, ayúdeme a ubicar a mi padre – rogó el joven – necesito verlo, hablar con él

-He enviado una comunicación

-¿Y por qué no está aquí? – contestó alarmado, siempre su padre fue un hombre indiferente que no expresaba emoción alguna y guardando sus distancias, pocas veces conversaba con él de temas personales, la mayoría de sus diálogos se enmarcaban en sus estudios, sus progresos y lo que debería seguir una vez culmine sus clases en el Colegio San Pablo. Se recordaba así mismo, como uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio, con pocos amigos, se relacionaba con gente de su entorno y alcurnia debido a que sólo confiaba en su familia, en varias ocasiones, se llevó sinsabores de conocer personas que fingieron ser sus amigos tan solo para escalar posición social y no porque realmente lo valoraban como persona; por ello, su carácter era distante, muchas veces hosco e irónico para evitar cualquier amistad; por ello, muchos de sus compañeros lo tildaban de "aristócrata engreído".

-Él se encuentra en Londres, el viaje hasta aquí dura mucho tiempo – respondió su madre

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Son pocas las preguntas, pero las respuestas de cada una son extensas Terry, todo te lo diré pero debes descansar – Eleanor lo ayudó a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y extendió las cobijas para abrigarlo – para tranquilizarte te comentaré en grandes rasgos: viniste a New York a perseguir un anhelo tuyo, el ser "actor" y llegaste hace poco más de un año. Ahora descansa que a partir de mañana todo lo que sé te ayudará con tu recuperación.

….

_Hola Chicas, aquí otro capítulo cortito pero sustancioso… ¿Qué Terry perdió la memoria?, sí, en parte, reconoce a las personas pero no las recuerda ¿un poco confuso?, también._

_Ascella Star: Hola, claro, a Terry se le está saliendo lo arrogante que es el toque de su personalidad. En este capítulo, la dejó completamente desubicada a la Marlow._

_4tardecer: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste el fic, el título lo puse porque algunas veces uno simplemente "debe seguir con su vida" a pesar de las desavenencias. Entre Neil y Candy? No lo sé, puede ser, quizás, espero comentarios a ver si por ahí nace algo. No olvidemos a Albert que también está en carrera aunque en este capítulo no apareció._

_Lizzig: Mi Terryto lindo es un "aristócrata de sangre real", no podía ser menos… por eso justamente que en la historia de Misuki siempre se ocultaba sus orígenes… la nobleza no podía estar sujeta a entredichos porque si hubiese sido un título de "favor" entonces simplemente se lo retiraban a Richard al cometer tan gran "delito"… Pero me encanta la historia de esos dos personajes que le dieron vida a mi gran Amor: Terry_

_Terry780716: El duque si se preocupa por Terry, pero no lo demuestra. Es más, el carácter de Terry se lo debe en mucho a su padre jejejeje… pero lo bello creo que más a su mamá. Jijiji. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

_: ¡Arriba el Perú! Que bueno encontrar una compatriota que le encante hacer fics y muy buenos. Envíame tu contacto en facebook para conversar._

_GemaGrandchester: Medio desubicado nos resultó el rebelde, jajaj, fíjate que en 1912.. cuando ya está por entrar a 1915. Me hizo reír eso de "Cualquiera" por la Gusi… pero digamos que Candy es huérfana y no se sabe sus orígenes, lo único que ella es respaldada por los Andrew. Al menos el tío George aprobó la "relación" de los muchachos luego que ya habían terminado… =(. Richard siempre amó a su hijo y nunca lo demostraba, cosa de ingleses._

_Yledsira Grandchester: Hola, la otra vez no hice respuestas personalizadas porque estaba que me caía de sueño y estaba con dolor de cabeza, ahora estoy mejor. Gracias por tu comentario y que te gusten mis fics. Ahora Terry tiene como librarse de las Marlow… aunque no será muy fácil_

_Muchas gracias a todas y cada una, me motivan a seguir escribiendo estas locas ideas con los personajes que me hicieron y hacen suspirar hasta ahora. Gracias también a aquellas lectoras silenciosas que siguen estas líneas y me acompañan en esta nueva aventura._


	6. Cap 6 Ayudando a recordar

**Ayudando a recordar**

**Lakewood**

Sentada en una silla de madera labrada estilo Luis XV, forrada de cuero en color café, con la mirada fija hacía el gran jardín que en esa época aún estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, se encontraba ella, absorta, muda, hasta que un leve suspiro exhalado de lo más profundo de su pecho hizo que saliera de su ensoñación. Se acomodó el cabello que rebelde se había colocado delante de sus ojos y apoyándose sobre la barandilla del balcón de piedra musitó pesarosamente –todavía falta un mes para la primavera y de allí nuevamente, los rosales estarán en flor y se verán tan bellos como cuando Anthony aún estaba aquí.

Giró sobre sus pies, mientras la orilla del faldón del vestido emitió un leve frufrú al rozar con las enaguas interiores y encaminó su paso hacia el centro de la estancia, su habitación, decorada del más delicado tapiz color marfil con flores color rosa salpicadas en dicho lienzo, su cama era del mismo estilo el mueble donde ella se encontraba sentada y con grandes cortinajes de tul que colgaban rodeándola, el cubrecama era una labor de tejido que había elaborado la tía abuela Elroy como parte de su entretenimiento, el dormitorio era espacioso y más aún el guardarropa empotrado y atiborrado con varios vestidos, sombreros y accesorios de ocasión, hechos a medida, cosa que mandó como encargo especial la matriarca de la familia, a pesar que ella aún estaba con un cabestrillo en el brazo lesionado y que durante dos semanas más, lo tendría consigo por recomendación del galeno.

Se acercó y se sentó en el banquillo situado frente a un telar sostenido por un caballete para la labor, el mismo que estaba provisto de esa manera debido a su impedimento temporal, cogió la aguja curva y trató de dar unas puntadas mientras veía como el hilo se iba enredando – ¡no soy para esto! – protestó – la tía Elroy que sigue empeñada en transformarme en una dama….

Más contrariada que hace unos momentos, se levantó enojada de su asiento y presurosa abrió las puertas de su guardarropa para extraer de su interior un chal con el que pudiera cubrirse para salir a caminar un momento en el jardín, el estar encerrada en dicha estancia por "órdenes médicas" la agobiaban a tal extremo que sentía nostalgia de aquellos días donde gozaba de total libertad en el Hogar de Pony. Tan atareada estaba en acomodarse dicha prenda con un solo brazo, que no se percató cuando una figura femenina atravesó las puertas dobles de su dormitorio – Candy… ¿qué haces? – preguntó la joven de ojos azules y cabello negro – estuve tocando hace unos instantes y no respondías así que me atreví a abrir las puertas, espero disculpes mi intromisión – expresó Annie, que se sentía apenada por su forma tan poco elegante de actuar, mientras le ayudaba a terminar de colocarse el chal a su pecosa amiga.

-Annie – sonrió la pecosa en el momento que estaba siendo auxiliada en su acomodo – me alegra que hayas venido, no sabes cuánto me agobia estar aquí sin hacer nada más que hacer absurdas labores de bordado mientras que allá afuera todos están paseando

-Candy… sabes muy bien que el médico ha indicado expresamente que no debes de poner en riesgo tu salud, aún estás convaleciente y no puedes estar saliendo al frio… ¿te imaginas si te complicas? – expresó alarmada su amiga – aún así, me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor y que quieras dar un paseo, ¿sabes?, te acompaño… me gustaría charlar contigo muchas cosas… - en verdad Annie estaba interesada cómo se encontraba el estado anímico de su amiga en relación a su corazón. Sabía que ella y el chico malo del colegio habían terminado abruptamente y hasta el momento Candy estaba sumida en un mutismo al respecto. Los periódicos publicaron el accidente de Terry en fechas que la rubia estuvo delicada de salud en la mansión Andrew en Chicago; sin embargo, por orden expresa del patriarca de la familia y manifestado por la Tía Elroy, estaba terminantemente prohibido importunar a Candy con noticias que podrían alterar su recuperación; por ello, la pelinegra estaba ante una disyuntiva, no sabía que tanto su amiga estaba enterada al respecto y más aún, si podría ella seguir con esa "promesa" que tuvo que hacer ante Archie. – Luego de este mes que ha sido demasiado ajetreado por la visita del hermano de mi madre con toda su familia, le dije a mis padres que pasaré una temporada larga contigo hasta la fecha de presentación del patriarca de tu familia, eso es en primavera – anunció.

-¡Qué alegría! – Candy quiso saltar de la emoción, saber que estaría muy bien acompañada la alegraba sobremanera, al momento de hacer un fuerte movimiento sintió un leve hincón debajo de las costillas que la inmovilizó inmediatamente – uhmm, creo que aún no puedo hacer estos movimientos… - trató de tranquilizar a Annie que se había quedado de una pieza cuando la vio con gesto de dolor.

-Candy sabes que debes ser menos efusiva… - le recriminó la joven – supe que has estado muy bien acompañada – expresó esto último debido a las reiteradas visitas que Neil hacía a la rubia.

-Jajaja – rió – sí, Neil viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, aunque se quede muy breve tiempo, prefiere no chocarse con Archie, ya sabes cómo se llevan ese par… - respondió muy animada Candy

-En realidad, hasta ahora no cabo del asombro que Neil se haya comportado como un perfecto caballero, no solo te salvó de… - hizo una pausa como queriendo evitar el tema relacionado al ataque sufrido por Candy y que ella recordase tan terrible episodio de su vida; queriendo cambiar de tema prosiguió – me parece que su comportamiento no es aceptado por Eliza.

-Eso me lo imaginaba, a Eliza nunca le he caído bien… pero es inevitable. Me he dado cuenta que Neil es una gran persona y espero que siga siendo siempre así – Candy en ese tiempo había estado siendo frecuentada por Neil casi a diario, él le traía algunas veces flores y otras dulces para que ella se sintiera anímicamente mejor, algunas veces, en especial en los últimos días, ambos salían a dar un paseo en los jardines de la mansión, cuando el tiempo era favorable. Durante todo ese tiempo, el muchacho le comentaba a la joven sus aspiraciones y lo errado que había estado durante su infancia y adolescencia. - ¿Sabes? , él me ha dicho que en marzo estará yendo a Boston para comenzar sus estudios, sólo vendrá la temporada de vacaciones entre semestres.

-Amiga, disculpa, pero aún tengo temor de él… es tan extraño ver ese cambio tan radical en una persona, creo que sería mejor que no confíes mucho, ya sabes…

-Lo sé Annie, lo sé, sólo que lo veo tan similar a mí – y en silencio, la rubia miró hacia el cielo infinito que tenía un toque entre celeste y gris, el mismo que daba una sensación de vacío y nostalgia, tal como sentía su corazón desde la despedida con Terry – siempre quiso ser aceptado y lamentablemente fue demasiado consentido. Soy prudente con él y sé que el tiempo será el que realmente hablará con las acciones de su comportamiento, mientras tanto, tratamos de conocernos más y quizás en algún momento lleguemos a ser amigos, así como con Archie.

-Solo ten cuidado – diciendo esto Annie se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y hacer un ademán a Candy para que salieran de la habitación.

Una vez en el jardín, caminando en los senderos rodeados de aquellas áreas donde estaban los rosales aún marchitos por lo helado del clima, las dos amigas empezaron a relatarse noticias sobre el noviazgo de Annie y Archie, las cartas que Stear enviaba a Patty y de la desaparición de Albert.

-Hasta ahora no se sabe dónde puede estar – comentó Annie

-Si yo pudiera, aún lo seguiría buscando, temo por él… quizá se sintió confundido y prefirió irse, como siempre lo hacía… - reflexionó la rubia – sólo que me hubiera gustado que se despidiera

-¿Qué será de él? – Comentó Annie – yo también espero que esté bien. Hablando de otro tema, ¿qué sabes de la presentación del patriarca de tu familia en abril?

-Nada, no lo he visto ni una sola vez desde que estoy aquí en Lakewood. Lo único que sé y me ha sido comunicado por la tía abuela es que ha dado instrucciones para que me atiendan aquí y que no tenga noticias que me perturben, ¡no lo entiendo!, debería al menos darme la oportunidad de conocerlo antes – se sentó en uno de los banquillos del jardín – según me ha dicho la tía Elroy, ni siquiera ha permitido que me traigan cosas de mi departamento, ni comunicaciones o cartas - esto último lo dijo con un ápice de tristeza, ella esperaba en sus adentros saber de Terry o de alguna comunicación sobre él. Annie supo en ese instante que Candy estaba triste, desesperanzada y molesta, ella tampoco entendía por qué no le permitían a su "hermana" tener algún contacto con el exterior, como si quieran tenerla en una burbuja.

-¿Sabes Candy? – la tomó del brazo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse sobre una de las bancas de mármol del jardín – creo que al menos deberías saber esto… - y la pelinegra se sentó al lado de la rubia mientras se quedaban mirando fijamente a los ojos.

**New York**

En el preciso instante en que una menuda rubia estaba apostada frente al jardín de su mansión Lakewood, un joven de cabellos castaños estaba parado en el balcón de una lujosa mansión con vista similar, al jardín. Mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto y apoyado sobre el marco de madera de la mampara, observaba detenidamente el movimiento de los sirvientes que estaban limpiando los alrededores. Si bien la mansión de Eleanor era una de las de mayor capacidad y elegancia, para Terry, un noble criado en castillos, simplemente el ambiente era estrecho y sofocante. Todavía se encontraba convaleciente y más aún, se sentía dependiente y a la vez cómodo por la presencia de su anfitriona.

Sabía muy bien que no podía forzar que sus recuerdos vengan a su mente de una forma violenta y más aún, después de percatarse que prácticamente dos años de su vida habían sido borrados de un momento a otro. Siempre en las tardes se situaba frente a dicho balcón con la finalidad de saber porque siempre estaba inquieto, cómo si supiera en su interior que algo muy importante lo había afectado, sentía una ausencia superlativa a la que evocaba la pérdida de memoria, pero esa no era la de cabeza, sino del corazón.

_Flash Back_

Luego de despertarse en el hospital posterior al enfrentamiento con aquella mujer que le había mencionado de la existencia de "su hija" y de haberle dicho que prácticamente era un "don nadie", Terry sentía una angustia de no poder identificar a aquella mujer que le reprochaba abiertamente su desprecio y más aún, le había mencionado de una obligación que cumplir.

Al despertar luego de su letargo inducido por los sedantes, le dolía la cabeza levemente y aún su vista estaba nublada, la habitación estaba solitaria y en penumbras, se dio cuenta que amanecía, al acomodarse un poco sobre su cama miró fijamente sus manos mientras las giraba, no eran las de un chico de 15 años como él se las recordaba, las manos que tenía frente a sus ojos eran más gruesas y desarrolladas, el bello había crecido en sus brazos, aquello le pudo dar un indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo. Presuroso extendió su mano para abrir el cajón del velador junto a su cama, sacó un espejo para observar su rostro y lo que vio lo dejó más atónito aún, en el reflejo del espejo estaba observándolo un joven más maduro, era él, pero al mismo tiempo no se recordaba así. El chico que se conocía ser no contaba con barba y el joven del reflejo sí, aquello lo espantó sobremanera. - ¿Qué me sucedió? – expresó alarmado – Tenía razón ella… y el médico – su vista inspeccionó el lugar en busca de algún otro indicio, cosa que halló sobre una silla, era un periódico, presuroso se levantó de su lecho y en dos zancadas alcanzó la silla y sujetó el diario, empezando a leerlo sus ojos cambiaron de una expresión de curiosidad a uno de alarma - ¡No puede ser!, ¡No puede ser!, ¿qué sucedió aquí?, ¿qué me han hecho? – los gritos de Terry fueron tan fuertes que la enfermera que estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación con los medicamentos corrió alarmada para asistir a su paciente.

-Joven Grantchester, por favor tranquilícese – exclamó la enfermera de cabello y ojos cafés - ¡Laura!, ¡Laura! – exclamó la joven alarmada ante la reacción que tenía el ojiazul, su amiga al escucharla corrió presurosa desde la estación de enfermeras para poder controlar al joven alto de más de metro ochenta de estatura y de porte atlético – joven, por favor, siéntese.

Mientras Terry se sentaba sobre la silla donde anteriormente estuvo apostado el diario, se cogió las sienes mientras trataba de obligarse a recordar y hallar una respuesta ante tanta confusión -No, no, no… cómo puede decir que me tranquilice cuando no comprendo nada – Terry estaba alterado pero débil, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo - ¿dónde está? – miró angustiado a las jóvenes - ¿dónde está la mujer que me estuvo acompañando ayer por la noche? – se refería a Eleanor – quisiera verla, ella sabe de mí.

-Joven – le respondió Mary – yo la buscaré, comunicaré al médico que usted ha despertado para que venga a verlo.

-Baker… Baker – musitaba Terry, ese nombre le era familiar, lo sabía, en ella podrían confiar – Eleanor – murmuró al recordar que le había solicitado que la llamase así, ella le había dicho que le contaría todo, sí todo, y él quería saberlo… quería saber cómo llegó a New York, por qué dejó su cómoda per vacía vida para venir a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie para ser actor.

Luego de la visita del médico que corroboró el estado del joven y tranquilizarlo un poco, llegó Eleanor quien presurosa ingresó a la habitación de Terry mientras acomodaba su peinado y calmaba su respiración por la agitación. Miró a su hijo que sentado frente a la cama tenía la mirada vacía, como si su estado de introspección lo hubiera sumido en la absoluta indiferencia con el exterior, la vista de la mujer pasó del joven al galeno y éste con un gesto le aconsejó que se aproxime para ver la reacción de su paciente.

-Terrence – comentó Eleanor mientras cogía su hombro izquierdo y se agachaba para estar frente a la mirada del actor – me alegra que ya hayas despertado.

-Señora… - su vista recuperó su habitual brillo mientras fijaba la imagen de su interlocutora – dígame por favor, qué fue lo que sucedió, cómo es que estoy aquí, por qué

-A eso vine, querido – le sonrió e inmediatamente se irguió y con la vista repasó la habitación para buscar una silla donde sentarse. El médico al percatarse de su falta de caballerosidad, inmediatamente acercó la silla a la señora, la misma que agradeció con la mirada. – Los dejo solos para que puedan conversar tranquilos – dijo el médico mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cerraba tras él.

-Terry, si me permites llamarte así – sonrió al ver que el joven asentía con la cabeza – sé que es difícil lo que está sucediendo contigo y espero puedas confiar en mí. La verdad quisiera que vieras en mí a una amiga que en algún momento has de recordar y desde ya te digo que si en algo me reservo no es porque quiera, sino porque sé que podría alterarte. Si tú gustas, podemos empezar así. – Eleanor quería ser franca con Terry, lamentaba en lo más profundo el no poder decirle a su hijo que ella era su verdadera madre; sin embargo, la prescripción del médico la silenciaba, y temía que, en el futuro y conociendo el temperamento del joven, éste pueda resentirse y desconfiar, con justa razón, de ella.

-Señora, créame que siento que usted podría ser la única persona que ahora puedo confiar. Le agradezco su interés por mí y en el momento que tenga contacto con mi padre, él sabrá lo gentil que ha sido conmigo, pero por favor, dígame lo que usted sabe desde que llegué aquí.

-Te diré lo que sé desde que llegaste a América, en sí nunca supe cuáles fueron los motivos para que abandonaras tu vida en Londres y te embarcaras hacia este país – Eleanor se acomodó en su silla y cruzó sus manos para relatarle lo que sabía y había visto desde que tuvo un mayor contacto con su hijo una vez el pisó tierra americana. Él nunca le dijo cuáles fueron los motivos de abandonar el colegio y menos porque se separó de Candy.

-Llegaste aquí un día de invierno hace un año, estaba nevando, recuerdo que buscabas oportunidades para trabajar en una compañía teatral y muchas de sus puertas no se abrían para un joven cuya experiencia no estaba comprobada. Tenías muchas ganas de actuar, querías hacerlo por ti mismo, sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda – Eleanor hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar ser interrumpida por Terry que estaba a punto de replicar – Te agradeceré no me interrumpas hasta que te diga todo lo que sé y luego de ello, podré contestar todas aquellas preguntas o consultas que tengas al respecto y claro, que yo pueda absolver – el joven asintió en silencio y ella prosiguió – Por fin, luego de mucho buscar se te abrieron las puertas de la Academia Strafford, dirigida por Robert Hathaway – diciendo esto último miró a Terry sutilmente para ver si recordaba ese nombre, sin embargo el joven ni se inmutó – estuviste un año con ellos y conseguiste grandes logros, actuaste en los mejores teatros del país y en Chicago… - pausó, no sabía hasta que punto podría mencionar a Candy, hasta el momento, ella no le respondía a la carta que le remitió comunicándole del accidente y estado de salud de su hijo, prefirió callar hasta terminar este relato – Poco después conseguiste el protagónico de Romeo y Julieta que fuera estrenada hace pocos días y donde actuaste de una manera espectacular y fue en esa noche de estreno que tú sufriste este aparatoso accidente.

El joven escuchó en silencio lo que explicaba su interlocutora, hasta que expresó una de sus mayores inquietudes - ¿y cómo fue que conocí a la señora que vino a reclamarme por su hija?, ¿cuál es el deber que tengo con ella?

-Sí, ella es la Sra. Marlow, la madre Susana, una ex compañera tuya que trabajaba junto contigo en el teatro y era la persona elegida para interpretar a Julieta. Ella, sufrió un accidente en uno de los ensayos… - Eleanor se acomodó en sus asiento y aspiró suficiente aire para serenarse y continuar con lo venía – te salvó la vida.

-¿Cómo? – en ese momento el joven levantó su mirada que hasta ese momento estaba fija en el suelo y la dirigió con mayor vehemencia a la mujer que le estaba relatando aquellos sucesos - ¿cómo fue eso?

-Días antes del estreno de la obra, estaban realizando los últimos ensayos cuando de repente uno de los cables que sostenían los reflectores se soltó y estos cayeron estrepitosamente dónde estabas tú y, ella al ver que tu vida peligraba, se aventó para evitar que tú salieras afectado a tal grado que perdieras la vida. Si no hubiera reaccionado en ese momento, no estaríamos conversando ahora – Eleanor hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar unas discretas lágrimas por sus ojos. Muchas noches se ponía a pensar cómo seguiría con su vida si Terry, su Terry, hubiera sufrido ese accidente y hubiese perdido la vida; por ello, siempre antes de acostarse agradecía en silencio a aquella joven su valentía y entereza al regalarle una nueva oportunidad de ver todos los días a su hijo y mantendría siempre la promesa interna de apoyarla en lo que fuera necesario – Por ese acto, los reflectores cayeron encima de ella y perdió una de sus extremidades inferiores.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿dónde está ella? Entonces… en verdad la mujer que vino ayer tenía razón, le debo a su hija – Terry al fin pudo entender la actitud de la sra. Marlow.

-Es cierto, le debes a Susana el hecho que aún estés aquí, pero no de la manera que ellas lo proponen.

-¿Lo dice porque la sra. Marlow vino a encarar mi responsabilidad? – expresó Terry, él no recordaba a ambas mujeres, pero sentía que tenía una gran responsabilidad a cuestas.

-Uno no puede atar su vida a otra persona sólo por agradecimiento aunque se la debamos; además, no solo lo digo por eso – explicó Eleanor

-No creo que eso sea factible, yo sólo podría brindarle mi apoyo absoluto… - luego de reflexionar lo último dicho por la rubia, sobre otro motivo tuvo que preguntar - ¿acaso hay algo más?

-Hay mucho más, en especial una joven llamada Candice… - por fin lo dijo, tenía que decirlo, era necesario para saber cómo afectaría a su hijo ese nombre, el nombre que le pertenecía a la persona que el muchacho estaba enamorado.

Aunque su mente no recordó a la persona, su corazón sí, porque en ese preciso instante empezó a latir desenfrenado por la emoción y una mezcla de angustia. - ¡Candy!... – dijo en un susurro – Candy…, no logro recordarla…, empero…

-Ella es una persona significativa para ti – sonrió la rubia, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de reencontrar a esa pareja, menos ahora que Terry estaba "empezando" de nuevo – tengo entendido que es tu novia…

-¿Novia? – ahora sí que Terry se sentía completamente desubicado con su vida, ¿dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?, tenía que recordar, no podría confiarse al 100% de lo que le explicaba dicha mujer. Sin embargo, aquella emoción que sentía al escuchar ese nombre era inconfundible y a la vez extraño, sabía para sus adentros que Eleanor no mentía, le decía la verdad - ¿Cómo la conocí?, ¿cómo es ella?, ¿dónde está? – las preguntas salían de la boca de Terry en tropel, quería saber de dicha muchacha de una forma desesperada y en un momento calló al cruzarse una idea por la mente – mi padre, ¿la aprueba?

-Siéndote sincera, lo ignoro – respondió Eleanor con un aire de desenfado y despreocupación, en realidad no le interesaba lo que opinara el duque en relación a la muchacha – la aceptación o no de tu padre nunca ha sido una de tus prioridades ¿o sí?, y a estas alturas no creo que ello sea relevante…

-Sí lo es – contestó Terrence como total seguridad – a mí no se me permitiría tener amistades fuera de mi círculo social, simplemente mi familia no estaría de acuerdo.

-Bueno, si te consuela saberlo, a ella la conociste en el Colegio San Pablo y creo que en dicho lugar sólo aceptan alumnos de tu "status" – recalcó la mujer con cierta ironía, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para mirar al exterior como pensando por donde comenzar su relato, acercó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a sus labios y en eso sonrió mirando al joven – hace un momento me preguntaste cómo la conociste y cómo es, así que creo que esto se va a alargar mucho más – diciendo esto último procedió a contarle acerca de Candy, de las experiencias en el colegio y en Escocia que Terry y ella compartieron, relatos que en algún momento él le comentó a su madre, claro obviando el hecho que esa niña pecosa había logrado la reconciliación entre madre e hijo, cosa que la actriz agradecía de corazón.

_Fin de flash Back_

Dejó la copa de vino a medio tomar sobre la mesa circular que estaba apostada a un lado de la mampara. La espera se le estaba haciendo larga, sabía que su padre estaba por llegar esa semana, necesitaba con urgencia conversar con él para despejar muchas dudas que sentía en su interior.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la mansión de Eleanor, se sentía a gusto, se dedicaba a leer libros de diferentes autores y en especial, obras teatrales. Se percató también que tenía un gran gusto por la actuación, en las tardes se reunía en dicha habitación con su anfitriona para ayudarle a repasar algunas líneas e interpretar algunas escenas, eso sosegaba en parte la angustia de no recordar algunos pasajes de su vida y a la vez, conocer mejor a la mujer que tanto apoyo le estaba dando.

-¡Vaya!, al parecer no puedes con tu genio – expresó la rubia mientras entraba a la habitación.

El joven sonrió y tomó en sus manos el libro que estaba sobre el sofá – la verdad es que hasta ahora no puedo entender cómo pueden haber tantos conflictos en una familia – dijo el joven mientras repasaba unos reglones – además, te estaba esperando para que me comentes cómo te fue en el ensayo luego de nuestras prácticas

-Me fue excelente, ¿sabes?, fui al muelle para saber cuándo viene el barco desde Inglaterra y me comunicaron que dentro de dos días llega a puerto

-Eso quiere decir que quizás mi padre debe estar por llegar – expresó el joven con un gesto de ansiedad, necesitaba esa noticia, al fin podría ver a alguien conocido

-Terry… - la rubia se puso seria – sería bueno que no te ilusiones, sé que te has comunicado con James – dijo refiriéndose al lacayo de mayor confianza de su padre – y que te ha dicho que el duque ha salido en tu búsqueda, pero no sabemos si es que este barco lo traerá a estas costas. La situación que se está dando por la guerra es complicada para el viaje en el Atlántico.

El castaño al escuchar sobre la guerra no podía imaginarse a su país sumido en la desgracia, los lugares que él tanto conocía, que tanto añoraba, ahora eran inalcanzables, sintió nostalgia de no encontrarse en su hogar – lo sé Eleanor, solo que espero que él venga en ese barco, no sabe cuánta falta me hace tener a alguien de mi familia cerca – Terry no se percató del gesto de decepción que expresó Eleanor al escuchar dichas palabras, la misma que cambió rápidamente por un sonrisa fingida y ensayada que siempre usaba en sus mejores actuaciones.

-Ten la certeza que él está haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a ti… hijo – dijo lo último en un susurro apenas audible para sus propios oídos, mientras que el joven se alejaba para sentarse en el diván y empezar a leer su libro, mientras comunicó lo último sentado de espaldas a Eleanor – Como me siento mejor, estuve pensando en ir a visitar el día de mañana a la Srta. Marlow.

**Chicago**

-Creo que deberías conversar con ella antes de tu presentación – exclamó el hombre de cabellos y bigote negros.

-No creo que sea el momento aún – respondió el rubio que contemplaba unos documentos sin leerlos realmente.

-La forma en que estás actuando con ella deja mucho que desear, prácticamente la estás aislando del mundo – sentenció el mayor.

El más joven dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio y fijó su vista en los ojos de su compañero – no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis actos, pero por consideración te responderé: ¡no la estoy aislando del mundo!, simplemente no quiero que nada altere su estado de ánimo y su recuperación que sin lugar a dudas se está llevando a cabo.

-William… - murmuró George – entiendo tu preocupación por el estado de salud de tu pupila, aún así, creo que estás exagerando. Ella al menos debe saber cómo está el mundo exterior y más aún… cómo se encuentra lord Grantchester – lo último lo dijo retando los ojos de Albert. George Jhonson era un hombre muy discreto y a la vez asertivo, algo había aprendido con la vida y eso era "leer entre líneas", sabía muy bien que la preocupación excesiva que sentía William Albert Andrew por su hija adoptiva estaba sobrepasando los límites de la relación familiar, si no se equivocaba, la cabeza del clan Andrew estaba enamorándose de Candy, eso si ya no lo estaba y perdidamente.

-Eso es un tema que no entra en discusión. Ellos tomaron una decisión y creo que, por el bien de Candy, debe mantenerse así.

-No eres quién para decidir por los dos, estás errado al no querer comunicar esto a la Srta. Candice – luego pausó para poner énfasis en lo siguiente - ¿cómo crees que ella tomará el hecho que la has aislado y más aún que no le hayas dicho quién eres?, ¿acaso crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos luego que ella misma ate cabos y sepa que "Albert" le ocultó la verdad sobre el accidente de lord Grantchester y la gravedad de su estado, en especial si eres tú uno de las pocas personas a la que ella le ha confesado los sentimientos que los unen?

Albert al escuchar las recriminaciones de George, sintió una gran furia brotar desde su interior y no porque tenga la osadía de decirle aquello tan directamente, sino porque todo era completamente cierto. Él se estaba arriesgando al desprecio e ira de Candice White Andrew, pero era mayor su temor de "perderla" al tener a su amigo y rival en un estado de salud que podría favorecer la reconciliación de ambos. Eso y la mezcla de la frustración de no sentirse el dueño del corazón de la rubia hacía que sus decisiones fueran drásticas que, amparadas por el velo de misterio sobre su identidad y el apoyo de Emilia Elroy como lugarteniente en la ejecución de sus "caprichos", habían hecho que Candy en realidad esté exenta de todo conocimiento del exterior ¿Cuánto duraría eso? Todo el que fuera necesario antes de su presentación en sociedad, cosa que no pudo aplazar más allá del mes de abril, puesto que la presión por parte de las cabezas del clan y de la misma tía Elroy hacía que él se sintiera en una encrucijada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – expresó con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la superficie del escritorio - ¡No te permito…!

-¡William! – George levantó aún más su voz interrumpiéndolo, mientras se ponía de pie frente al rubio - ¡razona!, lo que estás haciendo no es lo más adecuado. Si te digo esto, es porque a la larga estas decisiones van a generarte problemas y lo más seguro, sinsabores.

-¿Quién te crees para intervenir así en mis decisiones… en mi vida?

-¡un amigo! – fue la escueta respuesta que dio el pelinegro mientras miraba fijamente al joven – Albert – dijo con la voz un poco más suavizada, más pacífica – No es la forma en cómo debes actuar, no vas a lograr nada a tu favor si es que quieres conseguir el afecto de la Srta. Candice – George hizo una mueca de incomodidad al develar sus sospechas ante el rubio, cosa que al otro lo dejó atónito, ¿acaso había sido tan obvio? – sí, Albert, hace no mucho que me percaté de tus sentimientos hacia ella y no soy quién para emitir opinión al respecto – afirmó para tranquilizar al rubio quien en esos momentos bajó la vista hacia el piso – si te digo todo esto es porque te conozco desde niño y me he tomado la libertad de encarártelo.

-George…

-La srta. Candice tiene muy poco tiempo de haber terminado su relación con el joven Grantchester, es lo más lógico que aún se encuentre dolida y deprimida, cosa que se ha agravado luego del ataque sufrido y que, gracias al cielo, está recuperándose de una forma magnífica. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la aísles, está haciendo mella en su habitual alegría y más aún, acrecienta su insatisfacción ante el jefe de la familia, que bien sabemos, eres tú. Ahora te pregunto, ¿cómo crees que ella tomará el hecho de saber qué eres el famoso tío abuelo en el día de tu presentación? La Srta. Candice no es una mujer tonta, inmediatamente atará cabos y relacionará todo lo que está viviendo contigo y… ¿cómo crees que lo tomará?

-Mal – respondió el rubio más tranquilo mientras fijaba su mirada, ya no de furia, sino de resignación a su amigo.

-Así es, lo tomará no solo mal, sino que pésimo. Ambos sabemos que ella tiene buenos sentimiento, pero no sabemos cómo asumirá el hecho de que tú, su gran amigo y confidente, le hayas ocultado un hecho tan relevante para ella como lo es el accidente y la pérdida parcial de la memoria de Terrence Grantchester – luego tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino - ¡No!, no creas que lo tomará alegremente y mucho menos te recibirá con los brazos abiertos al reconocerte no solo como el amigo que siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora su padre, sino como el hombre que la confinó y aisló del mundo exterior. Piensa un poco William, ¿cuánto tiempo más te beneficiará tu anonimato? Y si realmente, vale la pena aprovecharlo de esta manera.

Albert al escuchar las palabras de George, empezó a formular muchas ideas y situaciones, ninguna favorable con la rubia, de seguir con esa actitud. Sin embargo, sus celos, su inseguridad le estaban llevando a tomar malas decisiones. No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar. Miró a George con expresión de angustia - ¿entonces? ¿qué puedo hacer?

George sonrió – primero, debes ir a conversar con ella y… decirle toda la verdad

Hola chicas, no saben cómo me siento de avergonzada después de haber abandonado tanto tiempo este fic y más aún, no actualizar para ustedes. Si una disculpa es válida, les pido mil y más aún, un millón de disculpas. Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, aunque es cortito.

También les comento que trataré de actualizar semanalmente, quizá los fines de semana, estoy recontra carga de trabajo y hasta tuve que salir de viaje por más de una semana al interior del país y ahí no hay red ni nada. Otra cosita y más importante aún, es que mi bebé (que ya no es tan bebé), se me enfermó y estuvo delicada toda esta semana con fiebres, lo que me impidió actualizar como lo había prometido. Ya sé que no es excusa, pero igual tenía que decirlo.

Terry780716: Acepto la jalada de orejas y te pido las disculpas del caso, ahora estoy actualizando y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

kathya Grandchester: Espero que ya no estés tan enojada luego de esta actualización. Ahora Albert va a reflexionar sobre el hecho aprovechar el poder sobre Candy.

4tardecer: Hola, jejeje no quería decirlo, pero estoy viendo a un Albert un poco más agresivo en cuestiones del amor… ya sabes el dicho "en la guerra y el amor todo vale", pero quizás sus decisiones pueden llevarle al fracaso, ahora con George de aliado quizá la estrategia sería mejor.

GemaGrandchester: La pobre Candy está como el dicho "encima de cuernos, palos", pero ahora ya está mejor y vaya ser cuando se entere que Terry está maluco… y cómo tomará lo de Albert…

ascella star: el pobre Terry está que las ve un poco incómodo, puesto que ahora se le sale lo aristócrata y todavía le falta porque cuando llegue el duque…. Se armará la jarana

Espero que les guste este capítulo que lo estuve armando como un rompecabezas puesto que no tenía como empezarlo ni menos como terminarlo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y más aún, por la jalada de orejas porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo para su entretenimiento al igual que yo sigo a muchas de ustedes por tan magníficas historias.


	7. Cap 7 Recuerdos fugaces

**Recuerdos fugaces**

**New York**

Sí, Terry realmente era un joven perspicaz, más aún, desconfiado, por ello había decidido ir a ver a Susana Marlow con la finalidad de satisfacer su curiosidad y despejar una duda: ¿será completamente cierto lo que hasta ahora me ha comunicado Eleanor?, todos los días desde que fue dado de alta del hospital en su mente siempre estaba el hecho de encontrar una salida a la situación tan embarazosa y a la vez desesperante que estaba viviendo, su falta de memoria.

No podía negar que se sentía a gusto en casa de su anfitriona, es más, con ella al menos estaba relajado y podría decir, que no echaba de menos su vida en el palacio de los Grantchester; las comodidades de la mansión y las atenciones que se le daban eran muy similares a las que estaba acostumbrado. Había escrito una carta a su madre en Londres, esperando una pronta respuesta por parte de ella y saber cuándo su padre estaría por América, la carta nunca fue respondida; sin embargo, Eleanor recibió un telegrama cuyas líneas decían: _Eleanor. Me embarco en la noche. Richard._ Era de suponer que era el padre de Terrence quién escribía esas líneas, no se decía apellido o mayor información puesto que el duque viajaba de incógnito.

Esa misma tarde, que él estaba esperando a Eleanor, tuvo un ligero de javou, algo que lo estremeció sobremanera al mirar el jardín y fue que entre la servidumbre, había una chiquilla de cabellos rubios y rizados, hija de la cocinera, quien ayudaba a realizar algunas labores de limpieza en el jardín. En el preciso instante que la jovencita empezó a trepar los árboles, Terrence, que estaba por acercar la copa a sus labios para probar el fino licor, se quedó perplejo, la imagen de una muchacha de características similares vino a su mente, tan vívida que quedó impactado, pudo ver sus rizos, sus ojos verdes, sus facciones finas y delicadas y una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Candy? – murmuró más como una pregunta que una afirmación, sólo supo que era ella, pero al mismo tiempo dudó. Su mente la hizo ver como una fotografía y su corazón le hizo recordar que era ella.

De alguna forma, sabía que era ella y sabías además, que debía encontrarla. Una vez concluyó su conversación con Eleanor esa tarde, le dijo que iría a ver a Susana, Eleano se preocupó ante la decisión del joven; sin embargo, le dijo _"no creo que sea prudente que vayas a verla aún"_, pero al ver la determinación de Terruce, ofreció su compañía, la misma que fuera rechazada por él cortésmente _"no es necesario, le diré al cochero que me deje en su domicilio y luego que me recoja"_.

Así, Terrence salió de la mansión Baker y se dirigió a la residencia Marlow, estaba oscureciendo y sentía un poco de frio, una vez fuera del coche, se envolvió la chalina en su cuello y acomodó su gabardina gris, se situó frente a la entrada de la casa que se encontraba levemente iluminada desde su interior, en el umbral tocó la puerta dos veces. No le fue difícil ubicar el domicilio, tenía la impresión que había caminado alguna vez hasta allí.

Escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, la voz de una joven mujer se dejó escuchar - ¿quién busca? – mientras por la rendija de la puerta se observaron unos ojos color café, los mismo que demostraron sorpresa al identificar al visitante, que sin dejar que éste conteste a su pregunta, ya había abierto la puerta para su ingreso – pase usted, Sr. Grantchester. En verdad, no esperábamos vuestra visita y aún así creo que a la señorita Susana le agradará saber de su presencia, ella se encuentra en la sala de estar, la señora Marlow ya está por llegar – comentó la muchacha que reconoció en inmediatamente al actor, que en ocasiones acompañaba a sus compañeras Karen y Susana a sus domicilios cuando los ensayos se retrasaban a altas horas de la noche – Déjeme que le anuncie su presencia.

-No es necesario señorita, quisiera que sea una sorpresa mi visita y le agradeceré que me dirija hasta la presencia de la Srta. Susana – contestó el joven, no le sorprendió que lo reconocieran, al parecer él ya había frecuentado esa casa con anterioridad.

-Sígame - contestó la mucama mientras le ayudaba a colocar su abrigo en el recibidor.

Terry la siguió en silencio por el pasadizo que comunicaba hacia la sala de estar, la misma que estaba muy bien iluminada y junto a la chimenea se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas una joven de frágil figura. – _Es hermosa_ – reconoció Terry en sus adentros – _ella debe ser Susana_. La joven estaba distraída, sin embargo, apenas escuchó ruido proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba su inesperada visita giró sus enormes ojos azules hacia él. El joven se quedó perplejo, no solo por la belleza de la joven, sino porque su mente trataba de recordar ese rostro.

-¡Terry! – gritó Susana desde su silla - ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo!, mi madre me dijo que estuviste un poco enfermo y por ello no has venido a visitarme.

-Susana… - susurró el nombre de la muchacha, por fin conocía a la persona que lo había salvado de morir.

La joven al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Terrence, se emocionó y al mismo tiempo, le sorprendió la actitud desconfiada del joven. -¿Sucede algo? – le comentó – si gustas, puedes tomar asiento – le dijo señalando el sofá que se encontraba delante de ella.

-Muchas gracias – contestó el joven mientras se sentaba – vine a verla para saber cómo se encontraba y disculpe que haya venido sin anunciar mi visita.

-Terry… - sonrió Susana ante lo expresado por su visitante - ¡qué te sucede!, nunca me has llamado de "usted", salvo cuando recién nos conocimos – agregó la joven pensando que era una broma – además, no tienes por qué preocuparte en anunciar tu visita, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí en casa – le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y dejó su labor encima de la mesita que se encontraba a su lado derecho – me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, al parecer ya estás repuesto del todo.

-Ehhh…., bueno sí, me encuentro perfectamente. – trató de guardar compostura, se acomodó en su asiento y le sonrió a la joven, asimismo, se percató del error de no tutear a la joven – quise saber cómo te encontrabas y en qué podría apoyarte. – comentó el joven con cortesía.

-No es necesario que me apoyes en algo – comentó Susana un poco ruborizada ante la directa del joven – para mí es suficiente el contar con tu presencia – se ruborizó aún más y su mirada se fijó en el suelo – sabes bien lo que siento por ti.

Terrence se sintió incómodo, jamás había pensado que una joven sea tan aventada en develar sus sentimientos ante un caballero; empero, no era la primera vez que Susana se le había declarado a él, cosa que su mente aún no recordaba; con la finalidad de salir del apuro, atinó a carraspear su garganta mientras desviaba su mirada a otra dirección que no fueran los anhelantes ojos de la joven – Disculpa…, no creo que sea prudente comentar esas cosas – acotó mientras miraba fijamente la chimenea y en sus ojos se reflejaba los leves destellos del fuego.

Susana, que esperaba algo más por parte del joven y ante su mutismo y ausencia durante tanto tiempo, sólo atinó a decir levantando el tono de su voz -No Terry, ¡tú sabes lo que siento por ti! – cosa que sorprendió aún más al joven y dirigió su mirada de la chimenea hacia los ojos de la joven, quien al percatarse de la expresión de sorpresa de Terry ante tal exabrupto, desvió su mirada y con el tono bajo de voz concluyó – y tú…, tú me lo prometiste

-¿Prometer? – repitió Terry, mientras que en su mente se entretejían preguntas que sólo él, quizás en el momento que recuerde, podría saberlas a ciencia cierta. ¿qué pudo prometer? ¿y cómo? Pensó en su padre, en los formalismos sociales a los que él debía ceñirse como noble y más aún, como heredero de un ducado

-¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! – exclamó la joven estupefacta e indignada por la escueta respuesta del joven - ¡Ya sé!, me has engañado, me dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado y…. ahora…

-¡Un momento! – increpó Terry, con todo el ego de saberse superior y a la vez con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir – disculpa Susana, lamento que hayas mal interpretado mis palabras, pero has de saber que yo no podría comprometer mi palabra sin que tenga al menos la autorización de mi padre.

-¿Tú… padre? – Susana pasó del enojo a la sorpresa, jamás Terry había hablado acerca de su familia y menos de sus padres, claro, él nunca conversaba con nadie, pero esto último la dejó consternada, Terry hablando de su padre.

-Sí, verás Susana, tú sabes que hay protocolos que seguir y… - luego calló, algo le dijo en su interior que esa joven no conocía su origen ni mucho menos su familia, luego culminó – yo tengo novia – trató de desviar la conversación hacia otro terreno. Un caballero con un compromiso no podía empeñar su palabra con otra mujer.

-¿No…no…via? – tartamudeó Susana, eso no se lo esperaba, entonces todo el tiempo de ausencia de Terry fue porque él se había reconciliado con Candy, la mente de la joven conectaba ideas y pensamientos a una velocidad impresionante. Entonces concluyó, _"ellos de nuevo están juntos, me mintieron, se burlaron de mí"_. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de tristeza y frustración, ante esa bocanada de sentimientos encontrados, recriminó a Terry - ¡son unos hipócritas!, ¡unos mentirosos!, ella me dio su palabra y tú también, ¡estoy así por tu culpa!, ¡mírame! – los gritos de Susana alarmaron a la mucama, quien rápidamente se acercó a la salita y observó a la joven conteniendo el llanto en una mirada fiera y con las manos estrujando la tela de su vestido. Por otro lado, observó al joven Grantchester quién estaba de espaldas mirando a la chimenea.

-Disculpa Susana, pero en realidad no recuerdo precisamente las palabras que dirigí en el momento que empeñé mi palabra y más aún, si te he hecho crear falsas esperanzas, no merezco ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra ni tu cortesía – pausó y con la mirada aun fija en la chimenea continuó – yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y mi agradecimiento por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad por estar aquí, con vida. En estos momentos, no la estoy pasando nada bien, por ello espero la llegada de mi padre.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la joven, Terry intuyó que debía proseguir, decir aquello que él pensaba lo correcto. Quizá, cuando recuerde y sepa la realidad de las cosas, podrá redundar en el asunto.

-Susana, yo no quisiera crear una enemistad contigo, ahora menos que antes, te debo la vida y estoy dispuesto a asumir cualquier responsabilidad que conlleve tu recuperación y manutención, sólo espero, como te comuniqué, que llegue mi padre.

-¿¡Cómo! – Susana no cabía en su estupefacción. Terry en realidad se estaba retractando de aquella promesa hecha en el hospital aquella fría noche de invierno. Susana, quien podía ser una persona dulce cuando realmente se lo proponía, no dejaba de ser una niña caprichosa. – ¡No puedo creer que no recuerdes absolutamente nada de lo que me prometiste! – ella no podía adivinar que para Terry esta situación era peor, porque no la conocía y menos recordaba algo que la ligara a ella.

-Por favor Susana… - no pudo terminar la frase porque ella lo interrumpió abruptamente

-¡Eres un canalla!, ¡tú me lo prometiste!, dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado – poco a poco la joven empezó a levantar más y más la voz mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas al ya no poder contenerlas más – ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Lo más seguro es que has fingido todo este tiempo de ausencia para estar con ella!, los dos son iguales… ambos me lo prometieron.

-¿Ambos? – susurró el joven mientras observaba el rostro furibundo de la joven, sus ojos se abrieron, en su mente escuchó una voz, una voz de mujer joven, dulce, alegre, la misma que le decía _"así será más difícil"_, luego se le presentaron imágenes difusas de unos ojos verdes con expresión de tristeza, dolor, lágrimas, la misma imagen de la joven en esa tarde. Terry ante esa imagen sintió un ligero vértigo y se sujetó en la cornisa de la chimenea mientras sus oídos captaban los gimoteos tristes de Susana. Levantó la mirada y vio a la mucama al lado de la rubia. – Lo lamento – dijo esto último y se retiró inmediatamente de la residencia Marlow.

El camino de retorno a la casa de Eleanor le pareció aún más largo, sus pies lo llevaban automáticamente, sin ningún control, el frío en la noche era aún más intenso, sin embargo, eso no le detenía – Esos ojos – murmuró – esa voz – trataba de recordar – deben de ser de ella, de Candy… ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que nos separáramos así, por ella? ¿Qué promesa le hemos hecho? Si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera saber dónde encontrarte…

Sin percatarse, Terry se estaba dirigiendo hacía el edificio donde él vivía solo. Se paró frente a la entrada principal tratando de recordar el lugar, le parecía familiar, hasta que un hombre mayor salió del inmueble para dirigirse a él con toda familiaridad – Señor Grantchester, que agradable sorpresa, supimos que usted había estado delicado por su accidente pero al parecer ya se recuperó… - hablaba sin parar y sin percatarse la cara de asombro del joven – Todo está en su lugar, mi esposa ha estado yendo a su departamento los martes y viernes, como de costumbre, para realizar la limpieza y el orden. Si gusta lo acompaño – sin más tiempo que perder, el hombre invitó a Terrence a entrar al edificio, buscó entre sus gavetas y luego de encontrar lo que estaba buscando sonrió al muchacho – aquí está la copia de su llave – diciendo esto último se la entregó – si gusta, lo acompaño…

-Bueno… - asintió Terry, más que por el hecho de no estar solo, por no saber cuál era su departamento.

Mientras subía las escaleras detrás del conserje, trataba de estudiar el lugar en busca de algún indicio que le hiciera recordar algo. Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y el hombre procedió a retirarse con una sonrisa y diciéndole que cualquier cosa estaría a su entera disposición.

Terry introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente, el interior de la estancia estaba en penumbras por la oscuridad de la noche, inmediatamente encontró el interruptor de luz y se iluminó la sala comedor, estaba todo en orden como le indicó su ex acompañante, miró los muebles, eran elegantes pero demasiado sencillos, las paredes tenían como único adorno un cartel de teatro que al percatarse bien, pudo reconocerse en él. Se posó delante del mismo, lo observó con mayor detenimiento mientras con una mano rozaba un garabato que alguien había colocado ahí intencionalmente borrando el nombre de la actriz del cartel, en vez de eso se leía con escritura a mano el nombre de "Candice White". – Candy… otra vez tú… - rozaba una y otra vez la tinta seca con que fueran escritas esas letras que indicaban el nombre - ¿fuiste tú o yo quién hizo esto?

Luego de un breve momento donde su mente no respondió a los esfuerzos por recordar algo más, se dirigió a su habitación, al igual que su percepción de la sala comedor, la habitación era demasiado modesta y pequeña, cosa poco usual a lo que él estaba acostumbrado; sin embargo, podía sentir que tenía un toque personal, algo que lo identificaba con todo el lugar. Se acercó a la cama, luego a los veladores, abrió el cajón del que estaba a su derecha, encontró objetos personales y una armónica de plata, la tomó en sus manos y en su pecho sintió una sensación de angustia y a la vez de confort, la observó detenidamente, mientras le daba vuelta entre sus dedos, la acercó a sus labios y sopló suavemente, al escuchar levemente la primera nota del instrumento, a su mente vino una imagen vívida, de nuevo esos ojos verdes y unos rizos rubios cenizos se asomaban a su recuerdo, las facciones delicadas de una joven que le sonreía lo dejó estupefacto – de nuevo tú … "mi pecosa" – se sorprendió de escucharse decir eso, "pecosa", fue tan satisfactorio pronunciarlo que sonrió. En ese preciso instante Terry se dio cuenta que donde estaba, iba a encontrar muchas de sus respuestas, empezó a buscar con más avidez en dicho cajón, pero no encontró más. Se puso de pie y se acercó al otro velador, en él pudo ver una caja, la sacó y la abrió, en su interior encontró un manojo de cartas envueltas en un lazo azul, las tomó en sus manos con la intención de ver su contenido, al girarlas pudo leer unas líneas:

Destinatario: Terrence G. Grantchester

Remitente: Candice White Andrew

_**Lakewood**_

Si antes estaba apesumbrada por su confinamiento, ahora estaba molesta y decepcionada, el hecho que Annie le haya confesado que no le estaba permitido saber nada de lo que acontece fuera de los terrenos de la mansión, era el colmo.

-¿Qué sucede Candice? – exclamó la ti abuela cuando la observó entrar del jardín echa una flecha.

-Eh.. tía disculpe – respondió Candy al percatar la presencia de la anciana

-Te veo malhumorada – respondió la mujer mayor

-No….- dudó un momento, al parecer sería mejor encarar las cosas – bueno sí, quería saber si podría ir a mi departamento de Chicago para recoger algunas cosas.

-Sabes muy bien que en tu estado no está permitido que te movilices demasiado – concluyó la anciana mientras acomodaba las faldas de su vestido.

-Tía, si me permite, soy enfermera y sé muy bien que en el estado de recuperación en que me encuentro yo… - no pudo terminar la frase debido a que la matriarca levantó la voz

-Candice White Andrew, no estoy consultando tu diagnóstico, es una disposición de William que te quedes en la mansión.

-¡Eso es injusto! – respondió vehemente la joven – El tío abuelo en ningún momento se ha dignado a visitarme para ver mi estado de salud, sin embargo, opta por confinarme… ¡Yo tengo una vida!

La anciana mujer se quedó estupefacta ante la reacción de Candy, que solo atinó a observarla con la boca abierta, nadie en su vida había osado a reaccionar de esa manera con ella. Candy al percatarse del hecho, bajó el tono de su voz y su mirada por la vergüenza de su impertinencia

-Lo lamento tía, no fue mi intención comportarme de esa manera – se disculpó la joven – sólo que, quisiera saber de mis amistades, mis cosas.

-Entiendo… - murmuró la señora Elroy mientras se ponía de pie del sillón en que se encontraba sentada, en su interior ella estaba orgullosa de la actitud de la joven, defendiendo su postura. – Sé que este encierro te agobia, pero quisiera que entiendas la preocupación de tu tutor sobre tu recuperación. En la ciudad sufriste un acontecimiento demasiado desagradable y que pudo haber sido peor, gracias al Cielo que estás bien… - miró a la joven con comprensión y a la vez una ternura que nunca antes había hecho entrever la anciana para con ella – queremos protegerte y evitar que vuelva sucederte cualquier episodio que vulnere tu persona. Recuerda Candy que eres una Andrew y ahora como están las cales de Chicago, no es bueno que una dama de tu alcurnia ande sola.

Candy al recordar la agresión sufrida, se estremeció completamente por el temor. – Lo sé tía y lamento las preocupaciones que han sufrido por mi causa…

-No te culpes por lo ocurrido

-Gracias tía…, he sido una ingrata, no pude darme cuenta de lo que ustedes han sentido por ello. Sólo que quisiera ir a mi departamento, traer algunas cosas, mi correspondencia… - lo último lo dijo en un susurro, el mismo que fue captado por los sensibles oídos de la anciana. Candy en su interior anhelaba tener alguna noticia de Terry, cualquier cosa, ver los diarios, las revistas, algo más de lo que Annie pudo haberle dicho hasta el momento, es decir, nada.

En cambio, en la mente de la anciana, pudo figurarse que el interés de Candy iba por otro rumbo, por saber de aquél joven al que ayudó durante su padecimiento de amnesia y que ahora había retornado a su hogar, a su familia, a su cargo dentro de ella. Emilia Elroy, se había percatado del exagerado interés de William al proteger a Candy, pudo notar en la mirada del joven cierto anhelo e ilusión y más aún, cuando él le pidió expresamente que todavía no denotara su verdadera identidad. Por lo que, al escuchar aquel murmuro de la correspondencia de la joven, pudo asentir que quizás se la podrían traer a la mansión; sin embargo, tenía la duda de realizarlo sin la autorización del interpelado, ya que también había sido una petición de él, que Candy no reciba ninguna comunicación del exterior sin su previa autorización, bajo el pretexto que "nada debía importunarla en su recuperación".

Los leves sollozos de la joven, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, Candy estaba llorando de impotencia al saberse incapaz de poder dirigir su vida como antes, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo de salir, de enfrentarse al mundo y a la soledad. No podría reconocerse como aquella joven que salió de un exclusivo colegio en la ciudad de Londres antes del amanecer y mucho menos que haya tenido tantas experiencias en su largo camino al puerto en donde abordó un barco como polizón y todo por ir tras su gran amor, Terrence. Ahora, en ese preciso momento, ella no era "ella", era otra, una joven que dejó de ser niña y se sentía como la "mujer" de sociedad que calzaba dentro de los estándares estrictos de la misma: cándida, vulnerable, delicada y vacía.

-¿Por qué lloras Candice?, si tanto es tu agobio por estar al tanto de tus cosas, inmediatamente le diré a Franklin que vaya a Chicago a recoger algunas de tus pertenencias y entre ellas, tu correspondencia – la mujer dijo eso ya sin pensar en las advertencias de William, dejándose llevar únicamente por el sentimiento de piedad que tenía hacía la joven muchacha que se deshacía en llanto y no calmaba ante ningún consuelo.

Mis estimadas lectoras:

Sé que es un capítulo muy cortito, demasiado diría yo para tan larga ausencia. No tengo excusa, sólo que estoy tratando de armar la trama, puesto que tenemos a un Terry que está confundido porque ya empieza a recordar algo de su querida pecosa, Candy está cambiando de niña a mujer. Además, me he entretenido en mucho de los fics que escriben y me encantan… soy más lectora que escritora y no puedo con mi vicio…. Me dedico a leer y leer y leer… lo lamento, cuando entro en la onda no puedo parar….. ahhhhhhhhhh

Ahora, respondiendo a lo que porque Terry no está rebelde… eso lo diré en los próximos capítulos, pero en este capítulo él cree que su verdadera madre es la duquesa…

Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero poder actualizar más seguido: Kathya Grandchester, GemaGrandchester, Terry780716. Chicas muchas gracias por seguirme.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Estimadas amigas:**_

_**Generalmente siempre dedico estas líneas al final de cada capítulo, en esta ocasión, quiero primeramente expresarles mis MÁS GRANDES DISCULPAS, realmente he tenido una crisis imaginativa, tuve que empezar a leer el manga, ver los capítulos y algo de FS para poder seguir con la historia… **_

_**Les agradezco enormemente a todas ustedes que leen este pequeño fic, en especial a kathya Grandchester y a Terry780716 por la tremenda jalada de orejas que me han dado y en especial por el impulso a querer seguir con esta historia. Créanme que sus palabras me han motivado mucho para continuar. Tienes razón Kathya, siempre una necesita saber si nuestra historia es del agrado de otros y agradezco enormemente que así sea. **_

_**No me alcanzaría las páginas para decir lo feliz que me siento por cada uno de sus reviews y aportes. Agradezco también a Ladyadriana de Grandchester, Lenore 18, GemaGrandchester, 4tardecer y Ascella star. Además, Terry780716, tu historia está tan buena que no puedo evitar quedarme pegada cada capítulo…. Leí tu comentario y en verdad no pude dejar de abochornarme ante tu llamada de atención.**_

_**Ahora, tuve un paréntesis y escribí "feliz cumpleaños Terrence", por el onomástico número 115… ¡vaya! Ese mini fic lo hice en la noche, me dije…. "Quizá la imaginación me esté fallando… pero algo he de hacer por este día tan especial" y con ello… lo publiqué, claro que tuve mucha ayuda por parte de Neruda y su poema 20 que es tan profundo y melancólico. Agradezco los reviews de Ladyadriana de Grandchester, Elhyzha, klaudya, GemaGrandchester y Kimberly Brower**_

_**Bueno, ya no las distraigo más, es un capítulo breve y que estoy armando en dos partes. Aquí solo quiero decirles (según creo yo), el motivo por el que Terry llegó a ser rebelde….**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Nela 2307**_

**La real nobleza de los Grantchester **

**1ra parte**

**New York**

Amanecía y aún las cortinas se encontraba abiertas, habían permanecido así toda la noche para facilitar la visión de aquella mujer que observaba con angustia la calle esperando al único motivo de su desvelo y preocupación.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y Eleanor no podía dejar de dar vueltas por todo el salón. La angustia por esperar la llegada de Terry hacía que su bello rostro reflejara unas marcadas ojeras por la trasnochada. Había enviado a su mayordomo a buscar a su hijo a la casa de los Marlow luego que pasaron tres horas desde su salida de la mansión Baker, las noticias que trajo el hombre fueron desalentadoras y la angustiaron aún más, Terry había tenido una discusión con Susana y había salido presuroso de dicha residencia sin rumbo fijo. La amenaza que envió la Sra. Marlow en ese momento la tenía sin cuidado. Escuchó un ligero toque de la puerta y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana murmuró – _pase_ – inmediatamente ingresó el mayordomo en compañía de otro hombre más corpulento pero de menor estatura, el vigilante de la mansión.

-Señora Baker, acabamos de llegar de la delegación y del hospital, no hemos tenido noticias de él – comentó el hombre con voz cansina por la falta de sueño y preocupación.

-¿Dónde estará Terrence?, ¡Debí acompañarlo! – lágrimas de desesperación aparecieron en los ojos azul tornasol.

-Señora… en la delegación van a empezar la búsqueda dentro de una hora. Es mejor que descanse, mientras nosotros seguiremos con la búsqueda.

-No, Franklin, no es necesario, tú y Mathew necesitan descansar, por favor tómense el día, les agradezco que me hayan apoyado toda la noche.

-Gracias señora, nosotros estamos para apoyarla en todo – ambos hombres hicieron una venia y se retiraron, mientras que una mujer de aproximadamente 55 años, que se encontraba en el pasillo, hacía su ingreso.

-Eleanor, ve a descansar, yo haré guardia y si hay alguna noticia inmediatamente te la haré saber. En ese estado en el que te encuentras, no podrás hacer nada en caso se requiriera – sugirió la mujer mayor quien fuera la nana de Eleanor y se había convertido en ama de llaves.

-¡No puedo!, ¡no puedo nana! – Las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más profusas - ¡es mi hijo! ¿cómo podría dormir pensando que quizá algo malo…? – se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de acallar las palabras que en su mente se formaban. Terry, sin memoria, en las calles de New York en invierno, no tenía ningún pronóstico favorable.

Al ver la reacción de Eleanor, Mary, se acercó con el té que traía en una bandeja. –Toma esto, es para que te relajes – comentó con una sonrisa, mientras Eleanor la miraba con desconfianza – No te preocupes, no te hará dormir, solo evitará que te ponga en ese estado – y le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia mujer tomo la taza y lentamente empezó a sorber – esto está horrible – exclamó haciendo un gesto de desagrado; sin embargo, obedeció y se lo bebió todo.

Luego que la nana se retiró con el servicio, Eleanor se sentó mirando nuevamente la ventana hasta que sin saberlo, sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**Chicago**

Al igual que en New York, otra fémina no podía pegar los ojos toda la noche, pero ésta no de preocupación, sino de entusiasmo. Había convencido a la tía abuela, para que sea ella la que vaya a recoger algunas cosas de su departamento, claro que la acompañarían el chofer, uno de los ayudantes de la casa, su guardaespaldas (capricho del tío William) y Annie, siendo ésta última la más nerviosa, puesto que Candy al salir no sólo se conformaría con ir a su departamento, sino también a ver las calles y quizás, en ese paseo se entere de lo acontecido con Terry. En conclusión, lo que Annie pronosticó estaba a punto de cumplirse "no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo" y todos los cuidados de los Andrew, en especial del tío abuelo estaban por salirse de la borda.

A las siete de la mañana, luego de un frugal desayuno, ya se tenía listo el automóvil con sus cuatro ocupantes dentro más el chofer. En la ciudad contratarían un servicio de carga si era necesario traer objetos pesados. Partieron luego que la Sra. Elroy advirtió a los hombres que cuiden sobremanera a las señoritas.

Candy no dejaba de sonreír, al fin se sentía libre como siempre lo fue, pero la felicidad no era completa puesto que en su corazón aún permanecía el peso y la tristeza de la separación con Terry. Annie observaba detenidamente a su amiga mientras esta observaba el paisaje como una niña en su primera excursión, pero lo que pudo notar además de ello, fue que la rubia evitaba observarla directamente a los ojos "ella me está rehuyendo", dijo para sí la ojiazul.

_Flash Back_

Ambas amigas estaban sentadas en el portal de las rosas y se sentaron en una de las bancas, la primera en tomar la conversación fue Annie.

-¿Sabes Candy?, creo que al menos deberías saber esto…

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

-Candy… - la pelinegra bajó la mirada por la vergüenza de sentirse coludida con un orden tan poco cabal como la dada por el patriarca – reconozco que no he obrado bien todo este tiempo…

-Annie, me estás preocupando

-Por favor, déjame acabar – se frotaba nerviosamente las manos – Archie me pidió que no te dijera absolutamente nada… pero creo que debes saberlo… - Annie observó a Candy a los ojos y vio que ella estaba a punto de volverla a interrumpir, alzó la mano en señal de solicitar ser escuchada y su acompañante trató de guardar la compostura – El día que tú regresaste de New York para nosotros fue muy extraño tenerte tan pronto y peor, tan enferma. No quisimos ser inoportunos y preguntarte cómo te fue en el viaje… pero… Candy, a mi no me engañas, sé que detrás de esa sonrisa escondes una gran tristeza, lo veo claramente en tus ojos.

Candy al escuchar las últimas palabras de Annie, volteó su mirada, era cierto, por más que se esforzaba en sonreír, era inevitable que su mirada se turbe – Annie, no sé de qué hablas, yo siempre he sido así…

-No me mientas Candy, algo sucedió entre tú y Terry y no lo quieres decir, dímelo Candy, así podré ayudarte,…. eres mi hermana – la morena apreciaba mucho a Candy, aunque algunas veces sentía una sana envidia por su posición social. Candy era una de las más ricas herederas de uno de los imperios más grandes de América y Europa, cosa que la rubia ignoraba o bien no le importaba en lo absoluto.

La rubia se quedó estática al escuchar las palabras de Annie, ella tenía razón, nunca había abierto su corazón ni su tristeza a nadie, siempre se esforzaba por hacer feliz al resto pero ella… ella dónde estaba en todo eso, ahora, su amiga le estaba tendiendo la mano – Annie, por favor, no me preguntes nada, no puedo hablar – su obstinación era mayor que su necesidad de consuelo.

-¡Por todos los cielos Candy!, si no me dices que ha sucedido yo no puedo saber si lo que tengo que decirte es importante o no para ti – Annie bajó la voz, temía que alguien la haya escuchado; sin embargo, se percató del ligero respingo que hizo su amiga al escuchar sus palabras, pudo notar su interés y con eso lanzó el anzuelo para que desahogue – sí, es sobre Terry.

-Terry – murmuró Candy y no pudiendo evitarlo unas lágrimas furtivas empezaron a humedecer su vista. Empero, tragó grueso y fue tajante - ¡No necesito saber absolutamente nada de él!

-Pero Candy… ¡es impor…

-¡te he dicho que no! – levantó la voz que estaba quebrándose por el llanto a punto de salir y como pudo, convaleciente, caminó lo más a prisa que pudo para llegar a su habitación y poder encerrarse.

-Candy… si tan solo me quisieras escuchar… - dijo Annie mientras observaba como se alejaba su amiga completamente compungida.

_Fin de flash back_

Ahora, que a pesar de estar incómodas por la imposición de la tía Elroy, que Candy viaje con su amiga, quizá éste hubiese sido más placentero para una de las dos. Annie estaba ofendida y a la vez preocupada por el mutismo y estado depresivo de su amiga, Candy al contrario, estaba avergonzada por la actitud que tomó la última vez con Annie

-Candy..

-Annie…

Dijeron las dos al unísono ya no pudiendo evitar tan incómodo silencio

-Annie, primero déjame disculparme por mi tan mala actitud hacia ti el otro día.

-No te preocupes Candy, yo sé que no estás pasando un buen momento – y con esto último sonrió y volteó para mirar a través de la ventana.

-Tienes razón, se escuchó decir a su acompañante… he tratado de ocultar mi tristeza pero me ha sido imposible

-Candy… - giró su vista y pudo percatarse que la joven rubia estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Terry y yo terminamos en New York. Es todo lo que puedo decirte…

Annie quería saber cuáles fueron los motivos, empero, respeto el deseo de su amiga y no hizo ninguna pregunta mientras observaba como se deshacía en llanto – _"nunca antes la he visto así"_ – pensó.

-Annie… - habló en voz baja Candy una vez se pudo calmar del llanto - ¿qué querías decirme sobre Terry?

La ojiazul se quedó muda, antes estaba dispuesta a decir lo del accidente de Terry sin ningún problema, pero ahora, al ver a Candy tan destrozada, tuvo temor y pensó que la decisión del tío abuelo fue lo mejor para evitar mayores preocupaciones que las que ya había vivido su hermana.

-No es nada… - trató de sonreír – sólo que los diarios han hablado muy bien de él…

-¿sólo eso? – Candy pasó del estado de tristeza a uno fúrico

-Bueno… este…

-¡Cómo es posible, Annie Britter!, me has tendido una trampa para que yo pueda delatar mis sentimientos

-Candy… yo… ¡no es verdad!

-¿Cómo que no es verdad? No puedo creer que me hayas mentido para conocer algo tan íntimo mío, pensé lo que me ibas a decir era algo importante de Terry

-Y lo es

-¿Qué?, ¿¡que el New York Times lo ha elogiado!

-No…

Candy hizo un ademán de ignorar a Annie – No quiero escuchar más – sentenció

-Por favor, escúchame…. Yo… no quiero que sufras

-¿sufrir? – eso sorprendió a la rubia - ¿por qué?

-Terry sufrió un accidente…

-¿Un… un… accidente? - Candy inmediatamente pasó de la ira a la angustia, fue tan abrupto el cambio que sintió un ligero vértigo. La sensación hizo que su cuerpo se descompensara, jamás antes había tenido un temor tan grande. - ¿Cómo está él? – pudo continuar con un hilo de voz por sólo el miedo de pensar que quizá ese accidente hay sido una tragedia.

**New York**

Un joven estaba llegando al enorme y elegante enrejado de la mansión, sentía vergüenza por no haber avisado a su anfitriona dónde se encontraba y más aún, por haber pasado la noche en otro sitio.

-Me he comportado como un canalla – se recriminaba – Eleanor ha de estar preocupada, ¿dónde habré dejado mis modales? – mientras tocaba llamaba para que alguien le abriese

Una figura femenina se asomó por la entrada principal, era Mary, quien se percató de la presencia del joven, un poco preocupada y a la vez enfada recibió al muchacho.

-¿Dónde ha estado usted, Terrence? – mientras se acercaba rápidamente al enrejado con el manojo de llaves.

-Lo lamento Mary, no tengo como excusarme – la vergüenza le hacía bajar su orgullo de ser recriminado por una mucama.

-Está bien joven, no es a mí a quien debe usted presentar sus disculpas – le sonrió, por la alegría de verlo bien, mientras que en su recuerdo venían imágenes de ese joven de apenas unos días de nacido.

Diciendo esto último abrió la reja y lo acompaño dentro de la estancia – la señora se encuentra descansando… acaba de quedarse dormida – enfatizó lo último como manera de recriminar al joven, luego se retiró.

Terrence, se dio media vuelta y subió por los escalones rumbo a su dormitorio. Dentro del bolsillo interior de su saco se encontraba un fajo de cartas que estaba muy ansioso por leer, cuando Eleanor despertase se disculparía con ella y las decisiones que había tomado esa noche una vez haya conversado con su padre.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, observó detenidamente la decoración – "muy buen gusto" – pensó, siempre le pareció que Eleanor era mujer muy elegante y con modales finísimos – "no tendría nada que envidiar a la realeza" – comentó alguna vez Terrence mientras ella almorzaba con él – "y además muy bella". Lo único que al joven le intrigaba era esa expresión de tristeza que opacaba esos bellos ojos azules cuando en ocasiones sin hacer ruido la observaba a ella mirar hacia el jardín –"¿alguna vez se habrá enamorado?, ¿Por qué no se habrá casado, siendo una mujer tan encantadora?, quizás la tristeza que ella tiene debe ser por la soledad".

Terry siempre pensaba en Eleanor, en lo dulce que era y en lo atenta que siempre estaba, sentía que lo trataba como a un hijo – "el hijo que quizá nunca pudo tener" – pensó y recordó a su madre, la duquesa, en Londres, la acostumbrada indiferencia con que lo trataba a él y a sus hermanos, muchas veces los tres desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban solos, cosa que se reforzó luego nacimiento de su tercer hermano menor. "¿Cómo estarán mis hermanos?"

Se acomodó en el diván del dormitorio y abrió una de las cartas que se encontraban dentro de su saco, aún se percibía el aroma de aquella persona que la redacto… "es dulce su olor" y sonrió. Toda la noche tuvo temor de leerlas, pensaba que quizá esa soledad, la de su departamento, lo haría sentirse más inseguro. Ahora, en casa de Eleanor, estaba seguro, por decirlo así, protegido que algún recuerdo pueda lastimarlo.

Se dio cuenta que el sobre y la carta habían sido meticulosamente doblados, la caligrafía y ortografía eras perfectas.

"_Querido Terry:_

_Hoy tuve un día un poco difícil, hubieron muchas emergencias por la epidemia de varicela. Muchos niños ingresaron a hospitalización y muchos otros fueron dados de alta, al menos ningún caso ha sido de gravedad y eso me alegra. Gracias a Dios, a mí me dio de pequeña, porque sería una calamidad que me aparecieran las erupciones encima de las pecas. ¡Es tan maravilloso poder ayudar a alguien! Por eso me encanta la enfermería._

_Terry, hasta ahora recuerdo la perfecta interpretación que hiciste como el rey de Francia, realmente magnífico, tus ojos brillaban como en Escocia cuando me leías fragmentos de las obras de Shakespeare junto al lago ¿Recuerdas?_

_Me alegra saber que estás logrando tus sueños como yo el mío y sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver ahora que sabemos dónde encontrarnos. Sí Terry, mientras estemos vivos, nuestros caminos siempre se cruzarán. Guardo las esperanzas de volver a verte pronto y de observar como el sol se oculta en el ocaso._

_Te escribiré la próxima carta el domingo que tengo día libre y te contaré las cosas que hemos pasado con Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie. Cuídate muchos._

_Siempre tuya_

_Tarzán con Pecas_

_Candice W. Andrew"_

Terrence terminó de leer aquellas líneas que con pocas palabras expresaban tanto sentimiento, volvió a leer su contenido con una sonrisa en el rostro y a la vez saltaban muchas interrogantes: Escocia, lecturas en el lago, interpretación del rey de Francia, Archie, Stear…, ¿tarzán con pecas?... ese último pensamiento lo hizo reír, luego se fijó en la firma "Candice", lógico ese era el nombre y su diminutivo "Candy"; sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue lo que vino a continuación "Andrew" – ¡es una Andrew! – expresó en voz alta, ahora una de sus interrogantes fue contestada, ella pertenecía a su círculo social, luego su expresión cambió a una de completa curiosidad _¿Cómo dos personas de su status han decidido seguir profesiones que no tienen nada que ver con su tipo de vida?_

Luego tomó otra carta y la abrió.

"_Terrence Grantchester!_

_Me hiciste renegar, no puede ser que hasta en las cartas te burles de mí. Ya no me trepo por los árboles ni ando de liana en liana… a mis pacientes no los espanto con mis muecas de mona. Realmente eres un mocoso insolente._

_Por otro lado, me alegra que te esté yendo muy bien en New York, en tu última carta, obviando lo desagradable de tus burlas, me indicaste que estabas estudiando muy duro para las audiciones de Romeo y Julieta, sé que lograrás por el empeño que pones en las cosas una vez te las propones. Así que espero me comuniques lo más pronto los resultados._

_Te comento que pronto yo también daré la evaluación para ser profesionista, tendré que dedicarme por completo a mis estudios. Albert se siente mejor consigo mismo aunque no recuerde nada de su pasado, quizá tome más tiempo del necesario su recuperación para superar la amnesia, pero eso no es lo importante sino que esté feliz y se sienta respaldado por sus amigos. Ah, verdad, te envía muchos saludos, felicitaciones y éxitos; además, te comunica que no te pongas celoso por estar viviendo conmigo, él me cuidará para que nadie se atreva a cortejarme porque soy "la novia de Terrence Grantchester", como lo precisaste en la carta de respuesta cuando te comuniqué que viviría con él para ayudarlo._

_Cuídate mucho y te deseo los mejores éxitos._

_Siempre tuya_

_Tarzana pecosa_

_Candice White Andrew"_

-Mi novia… - releyó aquella frase – era mi novia. Sonrió para sí, sin recordarla aún, esas cartas, esas líneas le decían mucho más ahora que su mente estaba bloqueada. Sabía que ella lo conocía y muy bien. Se recostó sobre el diván aspirando la suave fragancia que emitía el papel, aquella fragancia lo embargaba, lo hacía sentirse en paz, en familia, feliz.

En eso escuchó unos ligeros toques en la puerta – pase – respondió. La puerta se abrió y a través de ella estaba Mary que traía ropa limpia para él – señor, le traje ropa para su baño. Le estamos preparando algo que comer para cuando esté listo. La señora Eleanor aún no despierta y creo que no lo hará hasta mañana – comunicó sabiendo que le había dado un poco de laúdano para adormecerla.

-Está bien, me aseo y bajo dentro de treinta minutos, muchas gracias – recibió la ropa y se empezó a alistar para el baño mientras Mary cerraba la puerta cuando salía de la habitación.

**Chicago**

Candy respiraba con dificultad, la sola idea de que la vida de Terry había estado en peligro dos veces era demasiado aterrador.

-Annie… - en un hilo de voz – sólo dime que él…

-Candy no te preocupes, gracias al cielo no ha sido algo de gravedad… él ya fue dado de alta y lo han hospedado en la residencia de una de sus compañeras de reparto.

Apenas escuchó eso Candy se puso aún más pálida, la sola idea de saber a Terry herido no era tan desesperante como verlo bajo los cuidados de la familia Marlow.

-Está en la residencia de la Sra. Eleanor Baker – terminó de decir Annie un poco entusiasmada por la idea de saber que el joven conocía tan reconocida actriz y no se percató del estado palidez de su amiga y mucho menos cuando ésta recupero su color cuando reveló el nombre de la persona que tan gentilmente acogió a su castaño.

-¿Eleanor Baker? – el alivio y la alegría que sintió Candy hizo que expresará una disimulada sonrisa _"que bueno que madre e hijo estén juntos"_, pensó. – Dime Annie, entonces lo de Terry no fue tan grave ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, lo que dicen los diarios es que está convaleciente y al parecer su recuperación será lenta y no volverá a actuar hasta que se recupere totalmente – miró a Candy con preocupación. – Candy eso lo cabe toda tu familia, solo que tu tío ha prohibido de forma determinante que no te enteraras de eso, de lo sucedido con él.

-¿Cómo? – en eso Candy imaginó que el tío estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Terry, total, siempre sabía de ella, quizás sus informantes le habrían puesto al tanto de su situación - ¿Por qué Annie? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto a pelear con Archie desacatando una orden de mi tío?

-Porque Candy, tú siempre te has sacrificado por mí, porque sé que tú necesitabas saberlo. No sé que habrá sucedido en New York con Terry, pero puedo acertar que no ha sido nada bueno. Conozco tu mirada y sé que te duele el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre y ahora que él está convaleciente, necesita de ti.

-Yo… yo no puedo

-¿Por qué no? Si tú misma haces luchar al más débil, por qué no te atreves a enfrentar aquello que te apena. Sólo sé que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido entre ambos en ese viaje, no es buena, porque estás triste y puedo asegurar que él está en la misma situación que tú, sin tí.

-Terry siempre me inspiró temor por su forma tan arrogante de ser y no sé ni entiendo cómo es que tú, siendo tan distinta a él, terminaste por enamorarte; pero sé que ambos se aman, que él te ama,… lo noté aquella vez que se presentó en Chicago, la forma en que su mirada te buscaba entre tanta gente, creyendo que tú estabas con nosotros.

Candy se quedó absorta ante lo que le decía Annie _"su mirada te buscaba"_, _"él te ama"_. En eso su corazón le dolió pero no por la tristeza del adiós, sino por el remordimiento de haber tomado quizás, una decisión errada: dejarlo.

-No puedo… aunque quisiera… no podría – su mente trataba de responder su lógica, de pensar en el bienestar del otro, pero su conciencia le decía al mismo tiempo _"¿y tú, dónde estás?"_

Annie pudo ver que Candy tenía una lucha interna y prefirió no seguir presionándola a instarla a hacer lo "correcto". Sabía que ella dentro de poco estaría en óptimas condiciones y quizá, conversando con el tío o con la señora Elroy, podrían permitirle viajar a New York para que vea al actor. _"Esta vez corre por mi cuenta"_, pensó la joven de cabellos negros mirando fijamente a su amiga mientras en su mente planeaba cómo le iba a hacer para solucionar aquello que hubiere pasado entre ese par de rebeldes.

Llegaron a Chicago antes del medio día, lo que más deseaba Candy era ver su departamento y luego todas las notas periodísticas que destaquen lo sucedido con la promesa de Broadway.

Un hombre de edad madura y bigote se asombró al ver llegar dos automóviles de lujo y estacionarse frente a su domicilio. Su vista se agudizó al ver que la gente empezaba a bajar, primero los hombres y el chofer del carro más amplio y al parecer, más elegante. El chofer se acercó a abrir la portezuela del auto y brindó una mano para que la persona que bajaba se apoye en él. Al ver quién era la persona que bajaba, el hombre quedó totalmente perplejo.

Candy estaba ataviada con un vestido de paño color azul oscuro con bordes de encaje, el mismo que era todo un arte, las alhajas eras pequeñas y sencillas, pero muy elegantes, aretes de oro, cadena y pulsera de oro con gemas del mismo tono del vestido. Para Candy vestir así no era muy de su agrado, pero ahora, al estar nuevamente con los Andrew debía de mantener una indumentaria apropiada. Es más, la tía Elroy había vuelto a contratar institutrices que le ayuden a afinar sus modales. El delicado comportamiento de Candy había sido inculcado y aprendido durante el año y medio que vivió el Lakewood cuando era niña junto con Anthony, Archie y Stear.

-¡Candy! – exclamó el asombrado hombre, mientras se dirigía absorto ante la presencia de ambas señoritas que bajaban del auto más amplio y elegante, aquel que tenía el escudo de los Andrew – ¡no sabía que te habías casado! – terminó de decir el casero al pensar que la posición de Candy habría cambiado en ese tiempo por una unión conyugal con alguien de tan influyente familia.

Candy se quedó muda ante tal afirmación, lo que hizo que Annie tuviera una discreta sonrisa que ocultó colocando su enguantada mano frente a sus labios – señor Mathew – carraspeó Annie mientras se serenaba – Candy no se ha casado

-¿entonces?

-Lo que sucede es que… - Annie iba a responder cuando el chofer interrumpió luego que cerró las portezuelas.

-Srta. Andrew, no se olvide que su tía nos ha dicho que seamos breves – el señor Mathew desvió su mirada al chofer y pudo comprender, por la expresión de "señorita" y "tía" que habían sido resaltadas, que la rubia era una miembro de dicha familia.

-Lo lamento – bajó el rostro

-No se preocupe, señor Mathew, es lógico que lo haya tomado por sorpresa…. – sonrió dulcemente Candy – disculpe por no avisar con anticipación mi llegada. Sólo quisiera ingresar al apartamento para retirar mis pertenencias.

-¿Se muda…?

-Sí, mi tía quiere que vaya a vivir a Lakewood y me ha otorgado licencia para venir a Chicago únicamente para realizar esta gestión… Quisiera dejar saldada la cuenta del departamento. Estos señores – giró sobre sí y señaló con la mirada a sus acompañantes – me ayudarán a realizar la mudanza, solo espero que usted me de la autorización.

-Oh, si… claro – respondió el señor Mathew, quien se había encariñado con la pecosa – realmente es triste saber que se va…, pensé que solo sería temporal su ausencia mientras se recuperaba de sus lesiones – miró su brazo sujetado por un discreto cabestrillo.

-A mí también me apena dejar este lugar; sin embargo, en estos momentos estoy con mi familia. Le agradezco por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado.

Luego de la breve conversación, el posadero dio pase libre para que los hombres ingresaran y bajen las cosas, un camión de mudanza fue contratado para hacer la diligencia. Cuando Candy fue a la oficina a realizar la cancelación del arrendamiento, el hombre mayor le entregó un paquete –Candy, no sabía donde enviártelas, así que las guardé, sabía que regresarías un día de estos – dentro de ese paquete habían varias misivas, algunas de ellas, desde New York. La joven muchacha solo observó el paquete forrado con papel y lo metió en su bolso, ya lo revisaría llegando a Lakewood.

Una vez el camión estuvo lleno, todos almorzaron en un restaurante y Candy aprovechó en comprar revistas que le pudieran ayudar a saber cómo estaba Terrence. El viaje de retorno a Lakewood fue lento y llegaron casi al anochecer, justo para la cena.

**New York**

Luego de la solitaria cena y el descanso de una noche reparadora, amanecía en la ciudad de New York, Terrence abría los ojos lentamente al paso de la luz a través de las ventanas. Estaba saliendo de su ensoñación, cuando escuchó un vehículo aparcarse en la entrada, sonidos de pisadas, murmullos y el golpe seco y silencioso de una puerta cerrándose rápidamente. Todo ello, lo sobresaltó y salió de su cama sin calzarse, presuroso por saber quiénes eran aquellas personas que había escuchado llegar.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta de su habitación, no había nadie, sacó la cabeza y observó a cada lado del pasillo. Conforme se fue acercando al descanso de la escalera, pudo visualizar los acabados en encaje de guipur de un abrigo femenino casi rozando el suelo, por la tela y el diseño supuso que era Eleanor quien lo portaba, estaba sonriendo para sí al saberla despierta y mejor, aunque con un poco de culpabilidad y vergüenza por la mala noche y preocupaciones que le causó; estaba pensando en bajar para expresarle sus disculpas, cuando vio que un par de zapatos pulcramente lustrados y las bastas de un pantalón de fina tela se colocaban frente al camisón de Eleanor. Eso lo detuvo, tuvo una impresión… quizá, era su padre… Sí su padre... sus sospechas de confirmaron cuando escuchó el timbre de la voz que escuchó en un murmullo imperceptible hacia su anfitriona, le pareció extraño, generalmente su padre nunca bajaba la voz.

Bajó dos gradas evitando que sea descubierto y agudizó el oído

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que no recuerda cuando estuvo aquí ese diciembre? – murmuró el duque

-Así es, ha borrado sus recuerdos… creo que los más dolorosos – comentó Eleanor

-En verdad, me es imposible aceptarlo…

-No me recuerda – la voz de Eleanor se quebró – solo a ustedes, a ti… a ella, su… su madre

El duque observó los ojos cristalinos de Eleanor, cuánto los amaba, los seguía amando a cada instante y supo que los amaría hasta su último respiro. Quiso levantar una mano para secar aquellas pequeñas lágrimas del rostro de la hermosa mujer y ella interpuso la suya en señal de rechazo a tan mínimo roce. El duque se sintió herido en su amor propio y se alejó dos pasos de ella dándole la espalda.

-Es lógico que no te recuerde – levantó el tono de su voz sin percatarse de la presencia del muchacho y pese a la advertencia de Eleanor cuando le mencionó que él estaba durmiendo en las habitaciones superiores – no te ha visto durante muchos años y si dices que no recuerda lo acontecido en su vida desde hace aproximadamente dos, ni siquiera se le pasará por su mente el desplante que le hiciste.

-En ese tiempo yo… - Eleanor trató de justificar su acción hacia su hijo cuando fue a buscarla una tarde de invierno, el duque la interrumpió

-Y mejor, diría yo… - hablaba por orgullo, por dolor de haber sido rechazado – porque para Terrence su única madre es la duquesa y nadie más. Recuérdalo, él es un noble, la sangre real inglesa corre por sus venas.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, lo sabes… – soltó un ligero gemido Eleanor – ¡Yo soy su madre!, ¡tú me lo quitaste! – y las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, pero no eran nada en comparación con la expresión que este tomó cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en el descanso de la escalera y se chocó con unos iguales de azules que los de ella. Profirió un grito de sorpresa y el duque dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba apostada la de la mujer, pudo notar una mirada fría, distante, aquella que aprendió a mirar durante los últimos dos años, la de un muchacho resentido, irascible…. La de su Terry…. La de Terrence Grantchester.

- Continuará


End file.
